Love at First Fang
by spaz19892000
Summary: JJ is a mortal with a complicated past. Her biological father is Sean Whelan but Angus McKay has raised her for the last 6years. Now she's trying to make her own way when fate decides to throw her a twist, Gregori Holstein. For JJ its love at first fang
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...everything (save JJ) belongs to the talented Kerrelyn Sparks. **

**A/N: JJ is a mortal with a complicated past. Her biological father is Sean Whelan but events came to pass that pushed her to consider him nothing more than the man she shares DNA with. Angus McKay has raised her and been the only man she considers a father for the last 6 years since the day he found her wondering the streets in eastern europe alone. Now she's grown up and found the sister she thought she had lost years ago. She's part of a family who she knows will always be there for her. In NYC she's trying to make her own way when fate decides to throw her a twist, Gregori Holstein. For the first time since she met her new family she finds herself trusting him right away and no questions asked. And for JJ its love at first fang. This fic is rated for later chapters. Please R&R**

* * *

JJ hurried down the corridor. She told her sister and her sister's husband she'd be there five minutes ago. She was pulling out her cell phone to call them and let them know she was coming, when the next thing she knew she collided with someone and ended up flat on her back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I really have to watch where I'm going. Are you alright miss?"

JJ laughed. "That makes two of us. Nothing feels broken so I'm good." JJ looked up to meet the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen that just happened to belong to the most drop dead gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Here let me help you." The hot stranger held out his hand to help her up.

JJ, remembering how to move, took his hand. "Thanks. I'm JJ."

"Gregori. Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Gregori smiled at her.

_My God the man's smile is heart stopping hot, _she thought. "Meeting someone, well three someones." Suddenly the smile faded from Gregori's face and reappeared on JJ's. "They're family."

Gregori's smile returned. "Then can I ask you out sometime?" JJ noted the slightly red twinge to his eyes.

"If you promise to remember I'm mortal and need sleep and food."

Gregori looked at her his eyes wide with shock. "How did you know?"

JJ gestured to her eyes. "Your eyes are taking on a tint of red. I've seen vamps eyes do that when they look at certain people. Never found out why."

JJ lied about not knowing why. She knew damn well it was desire. Her sister's husband's eyes would turn when he look at her sister and her dad's did the same when he looked at her mum. But she decided to play dumb so she didn't embarrass Gregori. She was really very flattered.

Gregori cocked an eyebrow. "And you're not scared?" JJ shook her head. "So tomorrow night at eight at Time's Square sound good?"

"Sure." JJ laughed at his eagerness as her cell rang. "Hold that thought for one second. Hello?" "On my way." "Just down the damn hall." "I'm fine, hold your freaking horses and give me ten minutes." "I heard him and I'm coming." JJ shut the phone and looked back at Gregori.

"Sorry. Umm, tomorrow night I have class until 7:30 so I may be late."

"Where do you go to school? I'll pick you up."

"NYU, I'll be in University Hall." JJ smiled.

"Okay, University Hall at 7:30?" Gregori asked. JJ nodded. "I'll be there."

"What kind of car do you drive?" She asked not quiet ready for the conversation to end.

"I'll wait outside of it."

"Okay. Well I guess I will see ya later then." JJ hurried down the hall and turned right at the end. She passed Connor.

"Hey Connor, how's it going?"

"Och, good lass. It's been a while since I've seen ye around here. I was beginning to miss ye."

"Aww thanks." She gave him a hug. "I'll come around more often just for you."

Connor smiled down at her. "Aye, ye better. Go ahead lass they're expecting ye."

JJ nodded and went into the office. The door had no sooner been closed, than two tiny arms wrapped around her leg. "AUNT JJ!"

"Hey little man how ya doing?" She asked as she picked the little boy up and settled him on her hip.

"We thought something happened to you."

"Cool your jets Shanna, or you'll have that baby now."

"You sound like Roman."

JJ looked to the little boy on her hip. "Alright daddy's starting to talk cool now."

JJ heard Roman chuckled and looked up to see Shanna glaring at him. "Uh oh, Roman mustn't encourage me." Shanna turned her glare to her sister. "What did I do?"

"Next time call." Shanna replied.

"Yes mom." JJ rolled her eyes and Constantine giggled.

"We were thinking about having a family dinner." Shanna continued cautiously. "With dad."

JJ sighed, but then giggled. "What?" Shanna asked.

"Picturing everyone sitting around the table eating turkey while Roman's sipping away at a bottle of type O." She laughed. "It's quite the image. Roman, take a look."

She felt the chill as Roman peered into her thoughts. "You're right it is quite the image." He chuckled.

JJ nodded and turned to Shanna. "When is this dinner planned?"

"Tomorrow at eight."

"Sorry can't make it. I have a date. Not that missing a dinner with Sean is upsetting."

"WHAT? When? Who? Where?" Shanna cried.

"Let's see. A date. Tomorrow night at eight. He's a vamp I met on my way here. I don't know where he's picking me up at school." JJ turned to Roman. "Before you even ask let me answer. Yes I know his name and no I will not tell you and yes if you try and read my mind I will block you."

Shanna looked at Roman, and back to JJ. "He works here? You're sure?"

"Yes, I saw his ID and all. He didn't even try and read my mind."

"Okay."

"But should anything happen-" Roman started.

"You and dad will be the first ones to know."

Roman nodded. "I take it you will be telling Angus about the date then."

"I'm too old to be lying by omission about dates. Not to mention mum would kill me."

"But apparently you are too old to tell your sister about it."

"Oh no. Nice try Shanna but you are not guilting me into telling you anything." JJ put Constantine down and knelt in front of him. "Okay buddy. Aunt JJ needs to go. But I will see you in a couple of days, okay?"

Constantine threw his arms around her neck. "Okay. I'll see you later."

"You sure will little man." JJ kissed his forehead. She stood and looked to Roman and Shanna. "I will see you guys later."

With that JJ left the office and the building. If she was going to call her dad she would have to make it home soon. It was almost sunrise in Scotland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...everything (save JJ) belongs to the talented Kerrelyn Sparks. **

**A/N: JJ is a mortal with a complicated past. Her biological father is Sean Whelan but events came to pass that pushed her to consider him nothing more than the man she shares DNA with. Angus McKay has raised her and been the only man she considers a father for the last 6 years since the day he found her wondering the streets in eastern europe alone. Now she's grown up and found the sister she thought she had lost years ago. She's part of a family who she knows will always be there for her. In NYC she's trying to make her own way when fate decides to throw her a twist, Gregori Holstein. For the first time since she met her new family she finds herself trusting him right away and no questions asked. And for JJ its love at first fang. This fic is rated for later chapters. Please R&R**

**So this chapter picks up right where the last one ended. It's a little shorter than the last one. I went through four or five different versions and adding more than just the phone call or adding more to the phone didn't sit right. So this is the first interaction of JJ and Angus. More will take place throughout the story. Remember to R&R and let me know what you think. **

* * *

JJ let herself into the apartment that had been bought for her. When she had decided she like the apartment her father had come and inspected the apartment and the buildings security. When he finally decided that it was up to his standards and bought it for her, much to her argument that she could work and rent one just like everyone else, he installed a state of the art security system in the apartment.

She remembered telling him that she was shut up tighter than a federal prison in there. She laughed as she punched in the access code and threw her keys into the bowl on the table by the door. She placed her purse on the floor by the coffee table and she flopped on the couch.

Reaching to her left JJ grabbed her cordless phone and dialled the number.

"_Aye."_ A voice grumbled.

JJ chuckled at the annoyed tune in her dad's voice. "Hey dad. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"_JJ? Of course not lass. How are ye?" _

"I'm good. School's going pretty good but it's really easy cause a lot of it is stuff I was doing with the company. What's up there? How's mum doing?"

_"I'm glad school is good. Ye were verra good at the work ye did here at the company so I'm not surprised that the class work is easier. Not much is new around here, still looking for that no good bastard. But we hanna found him yet and I'm sure Austin and Darcy are working themselves to the bone. Yer mum is right here. Did ye want to talk to her?"_

"Sure." JJ giggled as she heard her dad talking to her mum.

_"Emma it donna matter how hard you hit it the punching bag is never going to fight back. Here, JJ's on the phone."_

_"Hello?"_

"Hey mum. How are you?"

"_Wonderful now. Your dad has been driving me crazy, constantly asking if I'd heard from you because you haven't called in a week." _JJ giggled as she heard her father yell. _"Donna lie Emma." __"Sure Angus. How are you?" _

"I'm good. Actually there was a reason I called. Could you put me on speakerphone?"

"_Sure one second." _There was a pause before her mum spoke again. _"There you are. What's up?" _

"I have a date."

"_That's great." _Her mum called. _"Be careful."_ Her father warned, clearly not okay with his little girl dating anyone.

"Save that warning until I finish dad. You're going to want to say it again. He works at Romatech and he's a vamp."

"_WHAT? What's his name? Where's he taking you? One of the guards is going with you. Ian, Ian can go with you." _Her dad ranted and JJ grimaced. She knew it was coming but she still didn't like it when her dad was upset on account of her.

_"Angus calm down. None of the guards are going with her. She is not telling you anything she doesn't want to. She's twenty-two years old; she can make her own decisions. Besides if he works for Roman he's on the bottle. Now JJ I'm going to ask you something. I'll only ask once and I will accept whatever the answer. Are you sure about this?"_

JJ thought for a moment. "Yes. I can't explain why but yes. When I met him tonight he didn't even want to tell me he was a vamp. Not only that but he never tried to read my mind." JJ took a breath. "I know it sound crazy but I trust him. Dad you know that doesn't come easily to me."

"_Do Roman and Shanna know about this date?" _Angus asked warily.

"Yep got me out of dinner with Sean. It was Roman who made me agree that is something goes wrong you two are the first to knew."

"_Aye. We better be, followed by ye giving Connor and Ian a name and address." _He said firmly. _"And I'm sure ye were broken up at missing dinner." _He laughed.

"Oh absolutely." JJ said sarcastically. "So upset that I danced my way out of the company. Oh guess what, guess what, guess what."

"_What?"_ Angus laughed.

"I talked to Robbie earlier tonight and he said he was going to come get and bring me to the castle before he has to be in Paris. So I'm coming for the weekend. If that's okay."

"_Of course it's okay." _Emma chimed.

JJ glanced at the clock. "Well I guess I will let you both go cause it's almost dawn over there and I have an early shift at the company tomorrow."

"_JJ I want ye to promise me something."_ Angus said sombrely.

"Anything dad, within reason."

_"If something happens, anything at all, ye'll call Connor or Ian."_

"I promise. Love you guys and see ya soon." JJ called before hanging up.

She smiled as she hung up the phone. Most people would hate having their dad that protect but JJ knew it was because he loved her and it made her feel loved. Besides the condition she was in when he took her in, JJ shuddered. She wasn't surprised that he worried about her. Actually everyone worried about.

Not that she could complain or anything. She had her sister and new brother and nephew on one hand. On the other she had her dad and mum, 6 brothers, and an uncle and aunt. They all worried about her. But she would change that for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...everything (save JJ) belongs to the talented Kerrelyn Sparks. **

**A/N: I know that sometimes a lot of my story is description but I just kind of see these things in my head a certain way and I want to share that. There's a lot of JJ and Gregori dialogue in this chapter. For those of you reading and wondering where all the other characters from the series are they will slowly make their appearances. Some more than others but they will all make their appearances.**

**Reviews keep me typing. If you like the story let me know. The more reviews the quicker the chapters will come. So R&R, PLEASE!! :)**

**So this chapter is the awaited dated. True to the pattern set by Kerrelyn Sparks they fall fast and hard for each other. I know that we aren't really given a lot of information on Gregori in the books so I've kind of filled in the blanks. This is the Gregori that I've pictured from reading the books. **

**So enough talking here's the chapter. I really hope you like it cause I have so much fun writing Gregori and JJ interactions. **

* * *

JJ left her class with her backpack on her shoulder. Quickly she made her way to the bathroom to check her make-up, outfit, and hair. Standing in front of the mirror she smiled approvingly at her reflection.

She had decided to wear dark jeans and a bright pink off the shoulders t-shirt that fit her perfectly. Her long brown hair was down tonight, that morning when she had gotten out of the shower she had put moose in it so it was curly while she had straightened her bangs. Her make-up wasn't excessive like a lot of her friends. It was just enough to make her eyes stand out a little more. Satisfied with what she saw in the mirror JJ hitched her backpack a little farther up on her shoulder and left the bathroom. She quickly walked through the halls and to the door. JJ walked out of the door and stood at the top of the steps.

A smile slide across her lips when she noticed at the bottom of the steps leaning against a red Ford charger was Gregori. JJ skipped down the steps and her smile widened when she notice Gregori smiled upon seeing her.

She stopped in front of him and Gregori pushed himself off the car. "Hi." She said suddenly very nervous.

"Hey. Here let me take your bag." He said holding out his hand for her backpack.

JJ slide the bag from her shoulder and held it out to him letting him take it and watched him open the back door and place it on the floor behind the passenger seat. Gregori closed the backdoor and opened the front one for her. She smiled, sat, and buckled her seatbelt as he closed her door. He hurried to the other side of the car and climbed in. He buckled up and they left.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" JJ asked.

"Nope. Are you hungry?" JJ's stomach suddenly growled and Gregori laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Anything you want in particular?"

"Hmm, actually a burger would be great." JJ smiled at him and Gregori chuckled. "What?"

"A model's body with a healthy appetite. You're perfect." Gregori chuckled again.

"Hardly." JJ said suddenly very thankful for the cover-up she had put on that morning that would control the blush in her cheeks.

"So what burger place do you want to go to?"

"How about the first one you come to?"

"Wow, you're easy." Gregori's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "That's not what I meant. That didn't come out right."

JJ laughed. "You'll find I'm easy with dinner but that everything else not so much."

"I do enjoy a challenge." Gregori looked over at JJ and they both burst out laughing.

They ended up at a Burger King. They went up to the counter together and even though JJ insisted that Gregori could go get them a seat but he insisted he stay with her. Then when it came to paying for dinner he refused to let her pay.

"But you're not even eating." JJ argued as they waited for the order.

"And you are, lucky me, my date. So I will pay."

JJ laughed. "Well then I owe you a," JJ stopped remembering that they were in a crowded restaurant and 'bleer' might not be the best statement. "a drink sometime."

When they finally got the order and sat down Gregori leaned forward to cross his arms on the table. "So while you eat how about twenty questions? Or at least as close as we can get?"

"Sure, you first."

"Okay, is JJ short for anything?"

"Yes, my biological father is law enforcement so he named me Jessi James. How old are you?"

"Forty-five from my birthday but I've been a," Gregori made a gesture with his hands instead of saying vampire in the very public place, "for 16 years. Are you an only child?"

"No, I have an older sister and brother. I never see my brother but I always see my sister. Have you ever," JJ lowered her voice, "bit anyone?"

"Nope. Are you adopted?"

"Yes and no. Legally no I'm not but I consider myself as adopted. The people I call mum and dad are not related to me but my dad has raised me since I was sixteen. They're friends with my older sister." JJ sighed. "It's a long story maybe I'll tell you someday. Do you know the one who turned you?" Dropping her voice again for the last part.

"Yes, he's like a big brother to me or a father figure. What's the one place you would like to travel?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Denmark would be nice. Or back to Russia. Where did you go to school?"

"Princeton but I transferred to NYU when my dad died to help my mom. How did you know about us?"

"That long story I was telling you about, that was the first time. Members of my new family are like you too. Wow, this is really hard in a public place." They both laughed. "What's your favourite type of music?"

"Disco and techno don't ask me to pick. Favourite book you ever read?"

"I don't know I've read too much. As corny as it sounds I've been reading a lot of vampire romance. They remind me of mum and dad. When you were a kid what did you want to be?"

"A solider. What's your favourite colour?"

"Don't have one, I really like bright colours against black." JJ crumpled the burger wrapper. "Favourite drink?"

"I don't know Bliskey or Bleer. Favourite food?"

"Food in general, come on. Best childhood memory?"

"My dad taking me to a Nicks game, I was eleven. What's one thing you've always wanted to do?"

JJ ate the last of her fries. "Honestly I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I've always been busy enjoying what I'm doing. I like taking it one day at a time. I deal with things as they come." She finished her drink and put it back on the tray.

"Ready to go?" Gregori asked.

"Yep." JJ reached for the tray but Gregori beat her to it. "You know I can do things right?" JJ giggled as she followed him to the garbage.

Gregori turned and smiled at her. "Yes, but my mother raised me to be a gentlemen always."

JJ linked her arm through Gregori's. "Well then kind sir, lead the way." Gregori smiled as they walked to the car. When they got to it Gregori opened her door for her. "Be careful, I may just get used to this treatment."

"And so you should." He smiled as he closed her door and hurried around the car.

"So where do you keep your handsome white steed when you drive?" JJ asked as he started the car. "It's hard to believe that with your charms you're still single."

Gregori glanced at her. "They aren't charms. You're the first woman I've felt completely comfortable with. I feel like I can just be me."

"Well then I like you just being you." JJ smiled.

For the rest of the ride they talked about nothing and everything. JJ found that she too could just be herself with Gregori. She found talking to him almost felt familiar, like they had known each other in another life. She liked it.

After about a half hour of driving, Gregori pulled into a parking lot. "Here we are."

JJ looked around. "A roller-rink? I think you're a fallen angel." She exclaimed excitedly.

"You like roller-skating I take it?"

"Like no, love yes. I haven't been in at least a year." She smiled at him.

"Good."

Together they walked in and Gregori paid for their skates. As he stood at the booth JJ looked around. All over the walls they had headshots of famous rock stars. Over the sound system JJ heard classic rock tunes playing.

Ten minutes later they were skating around the rink. It was taking JJ longer than she thought to get the hang of it again. After about two minutes she felt herself falling backwards. She expected to fall on the floor but suddenly she hit not a hard floor but a hard chest.

JJ craned her neck to find herself starring into Gregori's eyes. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Maybe I should just stay behind you just in case." He smiled down at her. "I wouldn't want you to fall."

JJ smiled feeling butterflies in her stomach. "No, we wouldn't want that."

Gregori helped her stand. Once she was on her feet she suddenly felt Gregori's chest press hard against her back. JJ couldn't help herself she leaned back into him. That was how they skated for the rest of the night Gregori pressed up against JJ's back holding her hands in his.

Two hours later JJ found herself sitting in his car at the curb outside her building.

"You want to come up?" JJ asked.

"Sure." Gregori reached back behind her and pulled her bag up front before exiting the car with it.

JJ led him into the building and nodded to the doorman. "Hey George."

"Hello Miss JJ. You had a visitor earlier. One of your brothers I believe. He left you this." George handed her an envelope with her name written on it.

"Thank-you George. Have a good night." JJ called as she and Gregori made their way to the elevator.

"You too Miss JJ."

They entered the elevator and JJ hit the button for the eighth floor and the door close one. After the doors closed Gregori spoke.

"One of your brothers? So how many brothers do you have?"

JJ raised an eyebrow at him. That would have been a deal breaker right there. If he had a problem with big families he was going to have a problem with her. "Does it matter?"

"No, I just was wondering how many sets of headlights I should be watching for following me home tonight." He laughed.

JJ smiled. "None. They're all working. Two are in Texas; three are here in New York, and one's in Europe. Oh and the other ones probably busy with my sister and their son."

"Wow, seven brothers. Now I'm worried." He said wide-eyed.

"Don't be." The door opened on the eighth floor and JJ led the way to her door. "They have no idea about you. You're safer that way."

"Thanks."

JJ turned and smiled as she slid her key into the hole. "No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long I had trouble making the chapter read the way it was playing in my head. This is the last copy, and it was one of many. Hope you like it. R&R**

JJ opened the door and punched in the code to the security system as Gregori followed her inside the apartment. She threw her keys and the envelope George had given her in the bowl and offered to take his jacket. After hanging up his jackets she led him into the kitchen.

"Do you want a bottle?" JJ opened the fridge and looked in. "Umm, I don't have any bleer, but I have regular blood. Is that okay?" She asked over her shoulder as she was still bent in the fridge.

"Sure." Gregori answered. The glazed sound of his voice made JJ smiled into the fridge. He was definitely checking out her ass.

"Okay, by the way the only type I have is type O. If I kept everyone who visits' favourites I would have something like a dozen bottles of each kind."

Gregori laughed, apparently done with his ass inspection. "O is just fine, thank-you."

As she stood JJ could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. It made her feel oddly beautiful, like a painting in a museum that you just can't tare your eyes away from. She smiled to herself as she set a can of coke on the counter and opened the bottle and popped it in the microwave. While the microwave ran she reached over and grabbed the can of coke from the counter and opened it before setting it back on the counter. Inwardly JJ smiled, not drinking before your guest has something to drink, a courtesy he had picked up from her dad. One of many of his old time traditions she had picked up over the years. When a chime sounded to signal that the microwave was finished, JJ pulled out the bottle of blood and handed it to Gregori before grabbing her can of coke.

"Thank-you." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Come on in the living room, it's more comfortable than standing in here."

She led him into the next room. Together they sat on the couch. JJ was every quick to notice that the distance between them couldn't have been more than a foot.

_Just move my arm six inches to the left and it would brush his. _JJ thought to herself. _Oh my God those arms, they're beautiful, perfect._ JJ shook her head slightly, enough to jar her thoughts but not to be noticed. _Stop it, you might be broadcasting your thoughts and that would just be embarrassing. Just because he's not trying to read you doesn't mean you aren't sending him messages. _

"So I just thought of something." Gregori started capturing JJ attention again.

"Oh yeah? What was that?" She answered trying to put a lid on the sudden nervous feeling she was getting.

"Well I know your name, that you have a sister and seven brothers, you're unofficially adopted and you go to NYU. But I don't know what you're studying or where you grew up."

JJ took a sip of coke. "Well I'm studying criminology and private investigations and I grew up all over."

Gregori chuckled. " 'All over' that's not ambiguous at all."

"Fine." JJ laughed. _There we go the same harmless bantering from the restaurant. I can handle that,_ she thought. "I grew up in Russia, the States, and Scotland. Those are the major ones anyway."

"Cool." He finished the bottle. "Do you miss it? The travelling, I mean."

"Not really." She looked at him after putting her coke can on the table in front of them. _Here goes nothing, let him know you like him_. "I'm finding certain things that are worth staying in one place for."

Gregori just starred at her, and for a moment JJ thought he hadn't gotten the hint. It was either that or she had messed things up already and need to go find a rock to die under. Slowly, but suddenly, he reached out and put his empty bottle on the table and leaned towards her. They starred into each other's eyes for what JJ thought must have thirty seconds before he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. The kind that let JJ know she was in control and could end it at any time. Not that she had any intention of ending it but she knew she could. But behind the sweetness JJ felt passion. Suddenly, too soon for JJ, Gregori broke the kiss and just starred into her eyes again. JJ knew he was waiting for her to make the next move and she did. JJ closed the gap between them and kissed Gregori so fiercely that he fell back onto the couch and JJ followed on top of him. It was becoming a full out make-out session and JJ loved it.

When she broke the kiss for air Gregori reached his right hand up and ran it through her hair as his left one rested on her upper arm. "I've never met anyone like you." He said, his voice husky from the kiss. "I know I just met you yesterday but I feel like I've always known you. Like I know so much about you and I want to know more."

"I feel the same way." She whispered the magnitude of her feelings catching her off-guard. She wasn't prepared to feel so much for a vamp she just met yesterday. The vamp part was neither here nor there; it didn't matter to her. What was strange was that she found herself trusting the man after one hallway meeting and a single date. That was usually.

"I don't want to rush this." He said as his fingertips massaged her scalp.

"Neither do I. But we can still make-out right?" She smiled innocently.

His fingers stilled and pulled her head down to his. "Hell yes." He smiled before kissing her again.

JJ had heard people say that when its right there are fireworks in the kisses but she had never experienced it until Gregori. Kissing him was like the Fourth of July or Guy Fawkes Day back in Scotland. She never wanted it to stop. They stayed like that for an hour. When JJ would break the kiss for air Gregori would move his face to kiss and lick her neck. When her need for oxygen was sufficiently satisfied she'd take his face in her hands and begin another round of kisses. But after the hour it was Gregori who broke the kiss.

"I have to go."

"Okay." JJ said before reclaiming his lips. A few moments later JJ broke the kiss for air.

"I really have to go." Gregori said again. When JJ nodded he pulled her face down again.

While they kissed this time JJ cupped his face in her hands and sat up pulling him with her. Gregori's arms moved around her waist. JJ moved to kiss across his cheek and down his neck.

"You have to get to work." JJ murmured against his neck.

"Yeah." Gregori's agreement came out on a breath.

JJ stood and pulled Gregori up flush against her. They started kissing again as JJ backed him up to the door. JJ broke the kiss to hand him his coat and to let him put it on. Once Gregori had his coat on they were on each other again. JJ grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled his lips hard against hers. A minute or two after they broke apart and Gregori took a step back. JJ smiled at that idea that he had to remove himself from temptation, it made her feel powerful and important.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"I'm glad. Would you like to do something tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure. How will I know where to meet you and when?" She asked excited about getting to see him again.

He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "If you give me your cell number I will call you tomorrow night when I wake up."

JJ quickly grabbed the pad of paper and the pen on the table by the door and wrote her number down. "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Gregori smiled. "Just out of curiosity do you work at Romatech?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I work in the administration office. I make sure the system is up to date, that the shipments to hospitals are scheduled properly. I get any calls from mortals who are calling on behalf of vamps needing a new shipment. Stuff like that."

"Oh. Anyway I better go or I will be later. See you tomorrow." Gregori gave her one last peck on the check before heading to the elevators. JJ stood at her door watching him until the elevator doors closed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've had major writers block. But here's the next story. Please remember that this story takes place after 'All I Want For Christmas Is A Vampire' but before 'Secret Life Of A Vampire'. So anything that happened with Lara and Jack or Phil and Vanda has yet to happen in this story. It's set sometime in March. Enjoy, please R&R**

* * *

JJ went back in her apartment and shut the door. She couldn't help the smile that slid across her lips. She liked Gregori; she liked him a lot. JJ sighed as she grabbed the envelope and went back to the couch. Flopping down on the couch JJ opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. It was a single piece of paper the size of a personal check. All that was written on it was 'Call me' and under that it was signed Robby. JJ reached for the phone and dialled her uncle Jean-Luc's place in Texas. Three rings and someone picked up.

"_Oui." _

JJ smiled when she heard her uncle's voice. "Bon soir oncle Jean."

"_Ah! JJ. Avec quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider?"_ **(A/N: translation ~ what can I help you with?)**

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Robby. Il a demandé que je lui appelle." **(A/N: translation ~ I received a letter from Robby. He asked me to call him)**

"_Un instant, il est juste ici. Voilà, au revoir ma belle."_ **(A/N: translation ~ One moment, he's right here. Here goodbye beautiful.)**

"Au revoir."

"_Aye."_ Robby answered the moment he had the phone.

"You know there are much more welcoming ways to answer the phone Robby." She laughed.

"_Aye, there are but why use them when I knew it was ye on the phone."_ He laughed.

"Okay you asked to me to call I called. What's up?"

"_Where were ye? George said he hanna seen you at all tonight."_ Robby asked.

"I was out. Now what was so important that you wanted me to call?"

"_I willna be going to Scotland this weekend. I already spoke to Angus and Emma. Angus wanted me to tell to ye to decide whether ye want to fly over or ye want him to teleport ye there. He wants ye to email him what ye decide. Now back to my original question, where were ye tonight?" _

"Okay thanks for the heads up Robby. I will email him in the morning from work. I was looking forward to seeing you but I'll have to wait until next time. So I will talk to later Robby, love ya bye." With that JJ quickly hung up and put the phone back on the cradle.

JJ walked into her bedroom to grab her hairbrush. As she brushed her hair she thought about her opinions. If she decided to have her dad come and get her she'd have to wait until it was night in Scotland and in New York. If she flew she could plan the flight so that she landed shortly after or preferably before sundown. JJ decided that that was the best option giving her more time with her family. JJ grabbed her things and went to take a shower before going to bed.

The next morning JJ went about her normal morning routine. She got up, ate, had her coffee, read the paper, watched the morning news, got dressed, and then jumped in her truck to head off to work. Being New York City the traffic of course sucked. She ended up being only half an hour late for work, which for her was practically on time seeing as her shift had her driving in the middle of rush hour. But she took comfort in the fact that she had no boss to yell at her. Well not one currently breathing anyway.

Roman had put JJ in a high position in the administration office. In truth JJ suspected that the job had been made especially for her when Roman had found out that she would be attending NYU and living in the city and was therefore looking for a job. His way of looking out for his new little sister, she had assumed. JJ always passed the security office on her way to her office. It had a direct line to the townhouse and part of her morning ritual was talking to Toni and Carlos. JJ swiped her card at the door and let herself in. Instinctively JJ let her eyes roam over the screens as she greeted the security guards and made her way across the room.

It was just reflex but since the deal at the DVN no one was sure if the Russian coven would send their Russian mafia friends for revenge during the day. Satisfied that everything was okay JJ went to the phone and called the townhouse. She talked to Toni and Carlos for twenty minutes, only hanging up after she promised to run over there for lunch.

By the time JJ finally made it to her office it was already 10am. As she walked through the bigger office to her private one she smiled and greeted everyone she passed. She had made it a point over the years to know everyone's name. When she made it to her office she hung up her jacket and went straight for her desk. Last night after her shower she had sent an email to her dad telling him that she was going to take a flight to Scotland Friday and plan it so that she landed before sunset if she could. She had also told him not to worry about the flight that she would book it.

JJ knew that as soon as he read the email she would receive one demanding that he be told how much she paid so that he good deposit it back into her account. JJ smiled at the thought as she turned on her computer. That was just her dad's way. Angus McKay never gave up without a fight when it came to taking care of her. Another one of the things that made her love him more, he genuinely cared about her and wasn't afraid to show it.

Once she had logged into her computer she began looking up flights. Once she found one that would work for her she called the airline. They were a small time airline, started and run by a vampire. Mortal employees of her father's company had been using they for years and so employees got a discount. Once the flight was booked JJ sent another email to her father telling him that she would be landing at five. It would be before sunset but one of the mortal guards could pick her up and then she'd be there when her parents woke up.

After settling that JJ checked her work email. She had a few hospitals asking various questions; could they double their regular order for the next delivery, would it be possible to change the types they ordered in time for the next delivery, and so on. JJ had just finished send the last email when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." JJ called.

"Umm, JJ?" JJ looked up to see the office secretary standing there. "St Luke's is on line one. They had a major car accident and don't have enough of a certain type. They need an emergency delivery."

"Thank you Kelly. I'll take it." JJ picked up the phone and within twenty minutes had a truck leave the company with a delivery to the hospital.

JJ was just filling out the necessary paperwork for the delivery when there was another knock on her door. JJ looked up to find a deliveryman with one of the biggest bouquets of flowers JJ had ever seen.

"Delivery for a Jessi James?" The man asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's me." JJ stood to take the vase from the man. She set it on her desk before turning back to him.

"Sign here." JJ did and smiled at the man. Wishing him a nice day as she followed him to the door. Shutting the door JJ quickly went back to the bouquet. She found the envelope and quickly pulled the card free. What she read brought a smile to her lips.

Dear JJ

_Something that I hope brightens your day. A rainbow for a pot of gold. _

Gregori

JJ sighed and put the card down on her desk before carrying the vase to the coffee table across the room. When she returned to her desk she put the card in her drawer. _For a rainy day in the future, _she thought. Though if she were honest she wouldn't need the note from Gregori to make a rainy day sunny. She had a sneaking suspicion that just thinking of Gregori would do that for her. JJ looked over at the bouquet. There was one of every type of flower in every available colour. Sighing contently JJ went back to work. At twelve she left the office and headed to the townhouse.

JJ stopped off at a grocery store on her way there. This was their tradition the last few months. A couple of times a week JJ would go to the townhouse for lunch. On her way over she would pick up something to go with lunch. Then when she got to the house the three of them would convene in the kitchen and together make lunch. Today JJ picked up a bag of frozen fries. She decided that way she had an excuse to stay longer because they would have to cook. Besides regardless of how long she stayed the office would call her cell phone if there was an emergency and the computer in Roman's office was connected to the company.

Sitting in the kitchen with Carlos and Toni waiting for the fries they talked about nothing and everything. Then JJ suddenly remembered she was supposed to go shopping with Toni, on a Friday.

"Shit, Toni tell me that looking for the bride's maids dresses is not this Friday." JJ exclaimed.

"No its next Friday. We changed it last week remember? Cause Heather and Bethany couldn't make it up." Toni laughed. "Let me guess you have plans for Friday."

JJ nodded taking a sip of coke. "I'm flying over to Scotland for the weekend."

"Flying?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Robby was supposed to take me but he's not going any more. If I fly I can make it there before sunset and have more time with mum and dad. Then dad can teleport me back before sunset in Scotland on Sunday."

"Oh." Carlos acknowledged. "It's scary how conversations like these are no longer weird in the least." At that they all laughed.

"Speaking of Robby." Toni started. "He called Ian last night looking for you. He said that you hadn't gone home yet and it was like midnight. He was worried because he knew you had a shift and class today. I promised Ian if I talked to you I'd ask, is everything okay?"

JJ nodded. "Everything's fine. Robby was just being overprotective. I was out on a date last night."

Carlos put his drink down. "Okay chica, now you have to tell us everything."

JJ laughed as she got up to pull the pan out of the oven. As she put the fries on the plates with the sandwiches and brought them to the table she began telling them all about how she met him, him picking her up, twenty questions at dinner only mentioning the questions he asked her, the roller rink, back at her apartment, and finally the flowers and the promise of a date tonight. JJ had been careful not to say a name, only referring to Gregori as he. She didn't have to worry about the vampire part though; neither Toni nor Carlos would say anything. But she wasn't sure whom Toni and Carlos knew at the company and if they knew him she didn't want them telling him she was the boss' sister.

"Sounds like you found your Mr. Wonderful." Carlos commented as he took the plates to the sink.

"It does, doesn't it Carlos." Toni laughed. "I'm just curious though, does Mr. Wonderful have a name or is he just 'he'?"

JJ laughed. "He has a name. I'm just not ready to share it yet."

Toni nodded. "Okay, but when you are?"

JJ smiled. "You'll be the first to know."

She stayed with them for the remainder of the hour. When she left she asked Carlos if he could give her a lift to the airport on Friday. With that settled JJ headed back to the office. By the time she got through traffic, both on the street and in the halls it was almost one thirty. JJ shut her door and went about her work. Around two her phone rang.

JJ looked down at it. It was the private line and only a handful of people had that number. "Hello?" She answered.

_"Ciao Bella. Com'é stai?"_

"Ciao Jack, bene e tu com'é stai?" She smiled as she looked up at a picture of her and her brothers on her desk. They were all standing in a line; Jack was on her right with his arm around her back.

"_Bene, bene. How was your night?" _Jack asked and JJ could hear the smirk there.

JJ groaned. "Who called you?"

"_So it is true. You did go on a date with a vampire you just met, without taking a guard, and without telling the rest of us?"_ Jack asked and JJ knew he was upset.

"Who did you tell?"

"_Robbie, Ian, Connor, and Phineas will all receive an email tonight and I just got off the phone with Phil." _

"That's why line two is continually flashing." JJ mussed.

"_Who is he? Is he bottle-fed? Did he try and read your mind?"_ Jack rambled off his questions quickly. JJ was beginning to wish she hadn't told Roman or her dad.

"Fat chance big brother. I wouldn't give Shanna or dad his name and yes and no."

"_Did you guard your mind all night? Did he try anything?"_ Jack asked. _"If he tried anything I swear I will kill him." _

JJ sighed. "Jack can you yell at me later? That's the third time Phil's gone to voicemail. If I don't answer he's going to go postal."

"_Si, si. But we will be talking. Ciao." _

"Tiamo." JJ replied.

Jack sighed. _"Tiamo Topolina."_

JJ hung up and immediately picked up line two. The moment the line connected Phil's voice came across the line.

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? Not telling anyone where you would be! Hell JJ if you didn't want the vamps knowing where you were I would have come up."_ Phil ranted.

"I don't need a babysitter." JJ shot back as Phil finally took a breath.

"_A vampire and you just met him. You went out with him alone and wouldn't give anyone his name! WHERE WAS YOUR HEAD? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED? What if he was using you to get to Roman or Angus or Jack or Jean-luc or anyone else? What if he bit you? HOLY SHIT DID THAT BASTARD BITE YOU?" _

"NO!" JJ screamed into the phone. "And he's not a bastard. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? You're all treating me like I'm four." JJ continued, just slightly more calmly.

JJ heard Phil sigh. _"Sorry little red. I just – I just worry about you kiddo. I don't want to see you hurt."_

"I'm not sixteen or eighteen anymore Phil."

"_I know, but to me you will always be that sixteen year old who wouldn't unwrap their arms from around my neck when I found them. Or the eighteen year old I carried home because they were too out of it and in hysterics. You'll always be my little sister and I will always jump to protect you no matter what it's from." _

JJ wiped the tears that had slipped from her eyes. "I was so scarred that if I let go I would wake up and find that I dreamed you finding me."

"_You remember our deal that night?"_ Phil asked seriously.

"Yes. You'll always find me. No matter where or when." JJ smiled as she fingered the necklace Phil had given her that night when he found her.

"_I always will."_ He stated.

"My, what a big nose and ears you have." JJ chuckled as she started their little joke.

"_The better to find you with."_ Phil laughed. _"Sorry about exploding earlier. When I couldn't get through I got worried. I shouldn't have cause I'd have known if you weren't there." _

"How?" JJ asked surprised.

"_Well the security guards there at the company are supposed to contact Howard if you don't come into work. Then if Howard can't get a hold of you he'll call me." _

JJ chuckled. That entire plan just in case she didn't come into work. "Your doing or dad's?" She asked curiously.

"_My idea. Angus okayed it. He loves you ya know. We all do. You're our little sister and whether you like or not we will always protect you." _

"I miss you guys. You, Robby, and Jack, I hardly see you guys." JJ sniffled. "I see everyone else but you three."

"_Hey don't cry red, you'll ruin that make-up that you so don't need."_ JJ laughed. _"There we go. It's not so bad. We have that race coming up that I promised to take you to. And Robby's about two more dolly sessions with Bethany away from teleporting your ass down here. Anyway I got to make a round. I will call tomorrow."_

"Sure Phil. Love ya and talk to you later."

JJ hung up the phone and looked at the clock it was two thirty. If she left now she could drop her flowers off at home and still make to class on time. She packed up her things, threw on her coat and grabbed her flowers. All the while praying the time would fly until Gregori called her for their date tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

It was seven o'clock by the time she made it home from class. JJ sighed tiredly as she walked into the living room to drop her book bag on the couch before hitting the kitchen. In the kitchen JJ headed straight for the fridge, she grabbed a can of coke from inside and once the door was closed took down the calendar, grabbed a pen, and headed for the table. As she drank her coke she filled in all her new assignments and papers from the day. When she was finished she stood and threw out the coke can before replacing the calendar back on the fridge.

"Someone really has to explain to the professors that we students take more than just their class." She sighed as she looked at the mass of assignments and papers that awaited her in the coming weeks.

Suddenly her cell phone was ringing. JJ reached in her jeans' pocket and pulled it out. "Hello." She answered.

"_Hey JJ. Its Gregori." _

"Oh, hi." She responded surprised.

"_Sorry it took so long to call tonight. I had a few things that needed sorting. How was your day?" _He asked casually.

"Oh, not too bad. The usually I guess except for a delivery."

"_A delivery?" _ He asked and JJ could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, this really good looking guy sent me the biggest brightest bouquet of flowers I have ever seen. And the card he had put with it was the sweetest thing I have ever read." She answered as she sat on the couch.

"_Really? That good?" _

"Oh yea, he called me a pot of gold and everything. I really have no idea how I will ever thank him." She smirked.

"_How about going out with me, I mean him." _

"What did you, I mean he, have in mind?" Purposely slipped.

"_He'll be by to pick you up in an hour, is that alright?" _

"That's fine. Is there a certain dress code for what he has planned for the evening?"

"_Just casual. Jeans would be best, and a jacket." _

"Okay, I'll met him outside my building in an hour."

"_He can't wait." _

"Neither can I." JJ responded before hanging up.

Smiling she went into her bedroom to change outfits. _I'd make Uncle Jean-Luc proud, _she thought as she changed. Once her outfit was on she rushed to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. One thing JJ loved was her hair; she had straight hair that no matter what you did to it was tamed and easy to deal with. It made getting ready to go out that much easier. She pulled it back into a pony and did her make-up. Once that was done JJ grabbed her purse from her bed and went to the living room to take her wallet and other necessities from her book bag to put back in her purse. JJ looked at the clock and saw that she only had fifteen minutes left. So she grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out the apartment. She got out to the sidewalk to find Gregori already there leaning against his car.

Smiling JJ approached him. "Have you been waiting long?" She asked as she stopped two feet away from him.

"Maybe five minutes. I got here early."

"I see that. You could have buzz, I would have let you in."

"I know." He said as he reached out and took her hands in his. "But then we would have been late." He explained before tugging her to his chest and kissing her.

When they pulled away JJ sighed. "Hmm, I might not have minded being late."

Gregori chuckled as he moved and opened her door for her. As JJ was doing up her seat belt Gregori closed her door and went to the other side of the car. Once he had pulled away from the curb JJ decided to try asking about tonight.

"So where are we going?"

"Well first if you haven't eaten we are going to get you dinner. Have you had supper yet?" He asked.

"No I had just gotten home from school about fifteen minutes before you called."

"Okay so what do you want?" He asked smiling at her before turning back to the road.

"Just a sub's fine."

Gregori nodded and asked JJ about her classes. JJ smiled as she told him because he genuinely seemed interested in what she was talking about. He would ask about the things he didn't know and nodded or shook his head at the right moments. JJ was just finishing telling him about her last class when they rolled up to the subway. They went in, ordered, and sat down to eat.

"Shall we continue where we left off with the questions yesterday?" Gregori asked smiling as she ate.

"Sure, who's turn was it?"

"I believe it was yours." Gregori answered.

"Okay, you're stranded on a desert island and can only take one thing what is it?" JJ asked and then quickly added. "And you can't say me."

Gregori laughed. "I guess it would be cell phone with a built in camera. That way I could take pictures and use the cell phone to teleport back."

JJ chuckled as she shook her head. "I should have added 'if you were mortal'."

"Too late now." Gregori smiled. "Which is more interesting to you; history or fashion?"

"I can't choose. I have a great love of fashion but I'm not like those girls who look at the stars and know exactly who they're were and what season its from. But on the other hand, because my family members have lived to see so much history made I also have a deep love and respect for history. I like things that are both past and present."

"Very nicely put." Gregori nodded.

"Thank you. Ideal date is which a trendy club or a pool hall?"

"Well that depends on the goal for the date. If I want to be close to you most of the date then the trendy club with most of the time spent on the dance floor. If I want to be able to hold an entire conversation without having to yell then the pool hall. You are going on vacation but have to choose between a resort in Mexico or Paris where the forecast is rain, which do you choose?"

"Paris, rain or no rain there is so much to do. I don't think I could sit in a resort for a week. You're being gift with one thing from your mortal life, what is it?"

"That's hard, can I name two?" Gregori gave her puppy eyes as he asked.

"Sure." She laughed.

"The ability to eat and drink with you and to be able to go out in the sun with you." Gregori sighed.

"You sound like you don't like being a vamp."

"It's not that. I actually really like, I don't mind the blood and the idea of all the things I'll get to see is exciting. Sometimes I just wish there was a way to have the best of both worlds. But I never regret being one, I don't mind it." Gregori looked down and noticed she was finished. "Ready to go?"

"Sure."

They got up and headed to the car. JJ was surprised when ten minutes later they pulled into the underground parking lot of an apartment building. "Where are we?" She asked and she followed Gregori's lead and got out of the car.

"Right now we are in the garage of my apartment building. From here we are going to teleport to the final destination." He said as she met him behind the car. He held his arms out to her.

JJ smiled. Having teleported before she knew you had to be close to the person. Comfortably she walked into his waiting arms and snuggled into his chest. "And that would be where?" She asked before everything went dark. When JJ felt her feet settle on solid ground she opened her eyes. It was dark outside and it took her a minute to adjust. Once her eyes had adjusted to the dark she looked up at Gregori to see him smiling at her. Gregori took her hand and led her out from behind the brushes he had used as cover. JJ looked at the sight in front of her and gasped. She could believe it.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Gregori asked her.

When she looked up at his face he was smiling. JJ jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "It's a wonderful thing. I've always wanted to come here." JJ let him go and looked around again. They were in Niagara Falls on the Canadian side. In front of her were the falls and to her left was Clifton Hill.

"I thought we would do all the tourist attractions on the hill. That is if you want to?" He said uncertainly.

"I would love that."

Gregori smiled and took her hand. Together they started for the hill. On the way one side they did the Guinness museum, the Lego museum, the Haunted House, Dracula's house, Frankenstein's house, and the moving theatre. On the way down the other side they put cosmic mini-put, the Ripley museum, the Ferris wheel, play some games at the Midway, and visited the wax museum. Once at the bottom of the hill again they walked the length of the falls. They stopped at the mouth of the Horseshoe Falls (**A/N: for those of you familiar with Niagara Falls I was picturing around where that boat is stuck out on the river.**). JJ turned to look out at the water as Gregori stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She said as she leaned back into his chest. "That was the most fun I've had in a long, long time. Maybe even ever."

"I'm glad you had fun." He said kissing the base of her neck.

"If I tell you something," JJ turned in his arms to look at him. She rested her hands on his arms just above his elbows, "the truth, do you promise that if it freaks you out we'll just forget about it. Pretend like I never said anything?"

"You can tell me anything." He replied looking deep into her eyes.

JJ couldn't help but wonder if he was searching her very soul for a hint of what she was going to say. "In the last two night I have experienced so much happiness it should be illegal. Just being around you, walking beside you or sitting beside you in the car, it's like my entire body smiles. What I'm trying to get out is that I think I'm falling for you Mr. Holstein, falling fast and hard for you."

JJ just looked at him when she finished. She half expected him to teleport her back to New York and tell her he never wanted to see her again. But he didn't, what he did next was the last thing she had expected him to do. Gregori leaned his head down toward her and kissed her. It wasn't a gently kiss but it wasn't one that could as public indecency. It was passionate. There was no other way for JJ to describe it; it was just passionate.

When Gregori pulled away he smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm falling fast and hard for you too JJ."

JJ smiled at his omission. She absent-mindedly rubbed her hands up and down his upper arms. "I guess we'll just fall together."

"We're free falling." They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. A few seconds later Gregori glanced at his watch. "I better get you home. I promised the boss that I would show my face in the office tonight."

JJ chuckled. "Aww, but I don't want to share." She wined wrapping her arms around his waist. And squeezed him tight.

"I know sweetheart, I would love nothing more than to be just yours and not make you share. Unfortunately my boss has other ideas. Lets just be glad he doesn't mind my new work hours."

"I guess. I still don't like sharing."

Gregori kissed her forehead before leading her over to a group of tree to teleport. He teleported them to the garage where his car was. Gregori drove her home and promised to call her tonight before he went to bed. They shared a passionate kiss before JJ went into the building and Gregori drove off. When she was inside the lobby George hurried over to her.

"Miss JJ, three of your brothers are waiting for you up in your apartment. I made sure that they showed the proper identification before I let them up just as your father and you requested."

"Thank-you George. Have a nice night."

"You too miss JJ."

JJ headed to the elevator but then thought better of it. If she took the stairs it would delay the inevitable, her brothers yelling at her and demanding information. Slowly JJ made her way to the stairwell. As she climbed the stairs she thought about who would be here. Jack had talked to her already and had found out the hard way that he wasn't getting any information. Roman would be working tonight and although that didn't mean he couldn't come JJ knew he was working on a new fusion recipe and so it wouldn't be him. Phil also wouldn't be here; he too had talked to her earlier.

So that left Ian, Connor, Robby, and Phineas. One combination of them was waiting for her up in her apartment. JJ finally came to her floor and made her way to the door. She pulled out her keys knowing that who was in there would have locked the door behind them. Sighing she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She turned to close the door and turn on the alarm. After hanging up her coat she slowly made her way into the living room. There standing around the room were Ian and Robby and Connor was sitting on the couch. Letting out another sigh JJ let her shoulders slump forward.

"Okay lets hear it." She said.

At once Robby and Ian spoke. "What were ye thinking?" "Are ye insane?" They both ranted for a minute or so before Connor's booming voice was heard.

"Lads, it would seem its no use. The lass is hardly listening and is just indulging ye both."

"She should be listening to us. She just met this fellow and she's meeting him alone not telling anyone where. If something were to happen she willna have no one there to help." Robby said angrily.

"Aye Robby's right. Angus willna like this." Ian agreed.

"Aye Ian ye're right. He knows and he dinna like the idea, but Emma talked to him for JJ." Connor turned to JJ. "Ye've already heard from Jack and Phil I suppose."

"Aye, they weren't too happy either. Which reminds me I will have to call Jack back at some point." JJ went to the couch and sat beside Connor letting her hands rest in. "Guys I know ye all care about me and ye wanna protect me, but I know what I'm doing."

Connor smiled and reached over to cover one of her hands with his own. "Yer Scottish is coming out again. Not yer accent but ye're speaking."

JJ smiled back at him. He was right of course it always did when she was around them and her parents. "Aye, it always does around ye and the rest of the highlanders."

"So ye talked to Angus and he told ye he was alright with the idea?" Robby asked.

"Nay, not quite. He said he didn't like the idea but mum reminded him that I was old enough to be making my own decisions and that he dinna need to make them for me. He told me to be careful and that if anything was to happen to call him and Roman and then ye three to come and help. Really its not a big deal."

"Alright lass. If Angus is all right with this than we have no choice. But ye promise to call the minute something happens should it happen?" Connor asked standing.

"Aye Connor. I will." JJ stood and hugged him tightly.

"Alright I'd better be heading back to Romatech. Ye be careful JJ and if ye need me for anything ye just have to call." JJ nodded and with that Connor took a step back and disappeared.

"I still donna like this." Ian said as he came up to her. "Ye've known him not even a week JJ. Ye have no idea what kind of man the lad is."

"I do know." JJ placed a hand over her chest. "I know right here what kind of man he is. Trust me Ian."

"Aye, I trust ye. It's the lad I donna trust." He pulled her to him in a hug. "Be careful." He whispered in her ear.

"I will she whispered back." Ian kissed her cheek as he pulled back. Before he disappear JJ smiled and called. "Love ya Ian." Ian nodded and disappeared.

Robby now approached her. "So there's nothing I can do to change yer mind about this guy?"

"No."

"Ye're truly happy aren't you? I can see it when ye smiling. Ye're usually smiling but now there' s something different. Almost a peace now."

"I am happy. I think I'm falling in love Robby. Like truly, madly, deeply in love. That over the moon can't think clearly when their not around kind of thing."

Robby groaned and JJ smiled. "Not ye too. First Roman, then Darcy, then Angus, then Jean-Luc, and then Ian." Robby sighed. "I guess then I'm happy for you."

"Don't sound too happy for me." JJ laughed knowing that it was just Robby being, well Robby.

"I will be really happy when I met this lad."

"You and everyone else will meet him when I'm ready. I don't know when that will be but when I know you will know."

"Alright. Oh Phil wanted me to tell you he'll email you about some race. I don't understand but he said you would." JJ nodded. "Okay then I'll head back to Texas. If ye need anything ever JJ ye'll call right."

"I'd say day or night but the day part would be redundant." They both laughed and JJ hugged him. "I love ya, ya know."

"Aye and I love ye too." Robby ruffled her hair before leaving for Texas.

Smiling JJ grabbed her book bag and headed for her desk. She decided to do some homework before Gregori called. That way she could sleep in tomorrow morning and not worry about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me this long to update this but with it being summer things have been kind of hectic. But here is the next chapter. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed for all the nice comments. It means a lot that people like the story. So please continue to R&R and let me know what you think. **

* * *

JJ woke to the ringing of her cell phone. Reaching over the textbooks she had just been using as pillows she grabbed it. Wiping sleep from her eyes she brought it to her ear. "Hello?" She answered her voice thick with sleep.

"_Hey sweetheart did I wake you up?" _JJ smiled when she heard Gregori's voice. She realized that he had called her sweetheart for the second time that night and she loved it.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have been sleeping anyway. I was trying to get work done so that I could sleep in tomorrow cause I don't have class or work."

"_I hate to ask the obvious question but what's the point of working to sleep in when you go to bed late anyway?" _Gregori chuckled.

"Its not that late." JJ said as she rubbed her eyes.

"_Umm, JJ it half past three." _

"WHAT?!?" JJ shrieked, cringing what she heard Gregori gasp. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I've been known to forget about the sensitive hearing when I'm on the phone with vamps. I can't tell you how many times I've made my brothers or parents temporarily deaf. Are you okay?" She asked.

"_I can still hear your beautiful voice so no damage was done." _

"But, three being early for you, aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked as she made her way to her bedroom.

"I am at work. I just got out of a meeting with my boss. It seems that he took the liberty of booking a meeting for me tomorrow night. Right in the middle of what I will from now on be calling JJ time."

JJ giggled at that. "Aww, that's sweet, I like my Gregori time too. What time is this ill planned meeting of yours?"

"Midnight."

"Oh well that's not too bad. How about once you've woken up and gotten ready for your day why don't you call me. Then you can teleport right into my apartment. We could spend time together watching movies and talking until you have to get to your meeting. Then you can just teleport there. Because I'll be damned if I miss my last chance of Gregori time for the next few days."

"_Why would it be your last chance?" _

"Oh, I forgot. I meant to tell you earlier. I'm heading out of town for the weekend to visit my parents. I fly out early Friday afternoon and my dad is teleporting me back on Sunday."

"_I'm glad you're getting to spend time with your parents, the way you talk about them it's clear how much you love them. But that's an entire weekend with no JJ time. I might just go into withdraw." _JJ could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"I know but I haven't seen them in weeks and I miss them. Besides it's either I go to see them or they come here. And my dad knows about you, not your name but he has ways of finding that out. So which would you prefer were to happen?" She laughed.

"_I guess I'm not going to see you for the weekend huh?"_

"That's what I thought." JJ laughed. "So tomorrow night sound good to you?"

"Of course it sounds good. Now you my love need rest. Go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow night."

"I'm already in my room."

"Good. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Good night."

The next day JJ woke in the late morning. Before lunch had even rolled around she had gone to Romatech to visit Shanna and Tino, picked up a case of O and returned home. She spent all afternoon working on her various assignments and papers and such. By the time she was finished everything that was due for the next week she looked up to the clock to realize it was already 5pm. Being May JJ knew that the sun would be setting sometime around 7 or 8. JJ packed up her books and threw them into her book bag. By the time she straightened the apartment, made and ate dinner, grabbed a shower, dressed, did make-up it was already around 7:30. Sighing she sat down on her couch and decided to read. About an hour later her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey is now a good time?"_ Gregori asked.

"One second, let me just turn off the alarm or you'll go deaf." JJ got off the couch and went to the panel by the door. "Oh just an FYI its always a good time. There you go the alarm's off." No sooner had the word off left her lips than Gregori materialized in front of her. Smiling JJ jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips found his. JJ smiled into the kiss when Gregori immediately responded. When they broke apart Gregori laid a kiss to her forehead.

"Miss me?" He chuckled as he held her close.

"Yeah." JJ sighed as Gregori's scent surrounded her.

"You know, some people might think that it's too early for that. Seeing as we only met a few days ago." He said as he squeezed her close.

"As long as you're not one of those few people," Gregori shook his head, "then I don't give two shits. I feel what I feel and that's it."

Gregori laughed. "I love a decisive woman." He said before kissing her.

"Mmm. So do you want to actually come in or just make out standing in the entrance way?" JJ chuckled. Suddenly Gregori bent down and picked her up bridal style and started carrying her into the living room. JJ burst out laughing as she hugged his neck.

Gently Gregori set her down on the couch before going over to her rack of DVDs. "So what would you like to watch?"

"Hmm, how about an action?" JJ said sitting up on the couch.

"Okay, what one?"

"Oh no buster. You are helping out with the movie choice." JJ laughed shaking her head.

"Okay, okay." Gregori held his hands above his head in surrender. "How about I give you three choices and then you pick one? Will that be enough involvement for you?"

"Perfect thank-you. Now lets hear them."

"League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Boondock Saints, or Swat. Which will it be?" He asked as he straightened holding out the DVD cases.

"Hmm, this is a tough. But I'm going to go with the Boondock Saints. Lord knows I've seen it enough to recite it to you."

"Alright." He laughed as he put it in. "The Irish do-gooders it is." He returned to the couch. Lifting JJ up he sat down and placed her on his lap.

JJ smiled and snuggled into Gregori. Every once in a while, true to her word, JJ would recite parts of the movie each time earning herself a laugh from Gregori. Somewhere around the hotel ambush scene JJ found herself turned around on Gregori's lap looking at him. Smiling she took his lips with her own. Half an hour later the two found themselves lying on the couch, JJ on top of Gregori. A click sounded beside them and JJ looked to find the TV had shut itself off. Turning back to Gregori she smiled.

"Looks like we missed most of the movie."

Gregori fisted his right hand in her hair. "I like the one I've been enjoying better." With that he used the hand in her hair to pull her lips back to his. A few minutes late JJ felt Gregori sitting up under her. He then moved to stand bring her with him. Once on her feet JJ grabbed his shoulders to pull her body closer to his. Suddenly everything went black and the next thing she knew Gregori was pushing her down on her bed. She broke the kiss to look up at him.

"Gregori-" She breathed but he cut her off with another kiss.

"I know. I just wanted us to be more comfortable." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I am happy with nothing more than this at this point, however I am all for continuing our very nice horizontal make-out session."

JJ wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I can work with that." She said before pulling him back to her.

Hours later JJ and Gregori were lying together on her bed. JJ had her head resting on his chest and her arm around his middle. Gregori was playing with her hair with one hand and his other arm was lying on top of hers on his stomach. JJ sighed and snuggled closer to Gregori.

"When do you get back from your trip?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"My dad will be bring me back some time Sunday night. Why?"

"Well one I was hoping I could see you when you come back. And there's this ball at work for the vamps anyway in a couple of weeks and I was hoping that you would go with me."

JJ sat up to look him in the eye. "Really? You'd want to take me? Wouldn't that be something that you'd look better taking Simone or one of her friends to instead a plain mortal?" JJ knew Simone well; she worked for JJ's uncle.

Gregori reached up to cup her face in his hands. "Yes JJ I really want to take you. If you don't want to go that's fine I'll go alone but I am not taking Simone when I have the chance to take you. Besides out of the two of you Simone is the plain one. So sweetheart, want to dress up like the princess I know you are and come to the ball?"

JJ rubbed a hand over his cheek. "Do I still get the prince at the end of the night?"

Gregori pulled her down to his chest. "You already have him love. You already have him."

"Yes. Yes I'll go to the ball with you."

Gregori kissed her forehead. "Good." Gregori sighed. "I could lay here with you forever."

"Hmm." JJ agreed.

"But unfortunately if I don't leave now I will be late to meet my boss before the meeting."

"What time is it?" JJ asked surprised that it could be that late already.

"11:27, I'm supposed to meet him at 11:30."

JJ sat up, frowning slightly. She really wished she could slow time when Gregori was around. "Well I guess you have to go then."

Gregori sat up and kissed her lips. "I wish I could stay." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Have fun with your parents. Call me Sunday when you get home, I'll come over."

JJ nodded and squeezed him tight. Gregori kissed the top of her head and then got off the bed. Blowing her a kiss he disappeared. JJ sighed; she really was falling for Gregori fast. It was going to be a long weekend without him. Shaking her head JJ got off the bed and began packing. She would definitely be calling him the minute her dad left on Sunday.

* * *

**Okay so there it was. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have no idea when the next update will be, tomorrow night I'm going to a Dream Theatre concert with my little sister so I know it won't be this weekend. I do know that the next chapter will for sure contain her time in Scotland and most likely (not completely sure) her return and seeing Gregori. For those of you waiting to see what happens when Gregori and JJ share their secrets it will happen in the few chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

JJ sat in her seat eating her sandwich. She was halfway there, drinking the last of her soda she picked up her onboard phone. JJ called the Edinburgh office of her father's company, the manager to be exact.

"You've reached James O'Leary of McKay Security and Investigation. What can I do you?"

"Hey James, it's JJ. How are you?"

"Hey JJ!" Suddenly his Boston accent got a hell of a lot thicker. "I'm good, really good. Oh jeez, tell me Angus didn't give me the wrong time and you're waiting at the airport to be picked up?"

"No, no." She laughed. "I'm still in the air. I was just calling to see if someone could come pick me up."

"Yes they can and they would be me."

"Great. Would you mind if we go to the office before the house?"

"I thought this was your vacation?" He teased.

"It is. But I have a bad feeling about the security of our files." She answered seriously.

"Okay. Sure." That was best thing about James. He knew when to take her serious.

"Thanks. I will see you when I land then." After saying their goodbyes JJ hung up.

Once JJ had gone through security and gotten her bags she made her way through the airport and that was when she saw it. A hot pink bristol board with bold black lettering, 'Jesse James AKA JJ' it read. She laughed when she saw James holding the sign above his head. He was dressed in blue jeans, a red hoodie, and a Red Sox hat.

James was eight year older than JJ. He was twenty-four when she met him. Between him and Phil they were her daytime guards. It was why she had started working at the company young. That way Phil could be stationed and James could watch her. Before coming to work at the company he had lived in Boston where he had been a cop. Until he was attacked by malcontents and save by her father. Angus had told her that James had done such a good job fighting the malcontents that he offered him a job on the spot. James had work for the company at twenty-two and had ever since been affectionately referred to as Boston Jimmy or BJ.

JJ stopped in front of him and jumped into his waiting arms. "Hey BJ."

"Well hello JJ." He squeezed her tight before setting her down. "It's been awhile since you came back home."

JJ nodded. "Last August, how's the family?"

James took her duffle and led her through the crowd. "Good. Gracie's pregnancy is going good. We're redoing the nursery. And Amy is in school now."

JJ gasped. "I can't believe she's five already. Where did the time go?"

"I know." He nodded as they entered the elevator. "Now what's this about the security of our files."

JJ sighed. "Maybe I'm just paranoid, but we keep a copy of all our agents' files on our computer system right?" James nodded. "A system that some employees have access to. What's stopping Casmir from threatening one of those employees to get him a copy of those files?"

James cursed. "You're right." They exited the elevator and headed to the car. "What do we do?"

"Well, Dad, mum, you, and I are really the only ones who change the files. But you are in the system under a false name and picture so you and your family are kept safe. So I want to make a copy to four different jump drives and four CDs and delete the files from the system. Spread them out in eight secure locations. Then I will redo all the hard copies in code." She said as they reached the car and she opened her door.

James threw the duffle in the back seat and opened his own door as he looked at her over the roof. "What kind of code?"

JJ motioned to the car and they both climbed in. After the doors were closed she continued. "Well like instead of Darcy and Austin Erikson it would be Erik Newheart and Darcy Austin. Then names a city that is a little off where they are as their location. Then in the employee's number put how far off that location is. Like W11M would be west eleven miles."

"That's brilliant. It just might work." With that he started the car and drove to the company.

JJ set to work on the hard files while James made the copies of the computer files and deleted them. JJ had made it through most of the files when James came in and put the four jump drives and the four discs in her bag.

"Hey your dad just called and demanded to know where you were and what I had done to his daughter?" He laughed.

JJ's head shot up to look out the window. She gasped as she realized that it was dark outside. "I haven't even realized the sun had set."

James laughed. "Yeah I told him that. I also told him you were here working and he let out a string of curses that made even me blush. I told him I'd drive you right over and you could explain it to him yourself."

JJ glared at him. "Thanks for the help." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah well he's the boss. So, you almost done?"

"Yep. Only a quarter of them left. I'm going to take them home with me. Gives me something to do while mum and dad sleep. I'll drop them off as soon as they're done."

James nodded and they head down to the car once JJ had packed up. It was a half an hour ride to the castle. In true James fashion the radio was blasting and they were both singing. JJ couldn't help but think, as she head banged to an Alexisonfire song, how easily they always slipped back into the routine she had grown up with. When they finally reach the castle James pulled to a stop in front of the door. JJ smiled as she looked up to the door. The huge wood door was opened and her parents were standing on the step. Jumping from the car she ran up the steps to have her mum met her halfway and pull her into a tight hug.

"Ah, JJ." Her mum sighed and she hugged her tightly.

"Ye know it's her vacation. Why dinna ye bring her straight here?" Her father called to James as he slowly descended the steps.

"Ah come on Angus. You know all it takes is one of her sweet smiles and I'll give her anything she wants. It's all its taken from the day I met her." He called back.

"Daddy." JJ cried leaving her mother and jumping into her father's waiting arms.

"JJ, I'm glad ye're here. I miss ye." He rubbed her back. As JJ moved to his side he took the bag that James had climb the stairs with. "Thanks James for picking her up and bring her home."

"Anytime. I hadn't seen her in months. Trust me when I say that it was no trouble at all." James smiled as he ruffled JJ hair and headed back to the car.

"Yes hello to Gracie and Amy for us." Emma called from the stairs.

James waved. "Will do Em." With that he climbed in the car and headed home.

Angus shouldered the duffle as Emma came to join they. "Have ye eating anything?"

JJ shook her head. "Not since the flight. I went straight to the company with James. I was so busy I didn't even think to eat."

Emma walked in front of them. "Well then come on. I'll make you something for dinner and you can tell your father exactly what you were doing at the company. Before the suspense kills him."

JJ joined her mother's laughter as her father wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her inside. "So what were you doing at the office?" Angus finally asked as the two of them sat at the island in the kitchen as Emma worked at the stove.

"I was worried about the security of the files. So I made copies of the computer files on four jump drives and four CDs and then deleted the files. Then I went to work on the hard copies that are filed. I redid all of them except the ones in my bag in code. I changed names around and put the wrong location in. Then in the place that was employee number I put how far off the given location was. So like W12MN10M on Austin's sheet which is now labelled as Erik Newheart means that the location on the sheet is off by 12 miles west and 10 miles north." She took a sip of the coke her mum had put in front of her. "I was just thinking that there was nothing stopping Casmir from threatening one of the employees who had access to the computer files to get him a copy. The code is just on the off chance there's a break in."

Angus rubbed his chin as he looked at Emma who had turned to face them. They nodded at each other and Angus turned to beam at JJ. "I dinna thought about that. It's a verra good thing ye did. And that code of yers, its brilliant."

JJ smiled at him. "See I knew there was a reason you kept me around." All three of them laughed. JJ took another drink before looking to her dad. "Hey dad, would it be alright if I made a quick call to Texas. I have a favour to of uncle Jean-luc?"

Angus waved his hand. "Of course." JJ used her telekinetic powers that Austin had taught her to hone to bring the portable phone to her. Her father laughed as she pulled it out of the air. "Ye've been practicing."

JJ smiled as she nodded. "Austin would be proud." She said as she brought the phone to her ear.

"_Aye." _"You know Robbie we really need to talk about your phone etiquette." _"Maybe I should just hang up then." _"I swear to god Robby McKay if you dare hang up the phone I will bring down a world of hurt on your ass." _"What did ye want then?" _"Watch it Robby or I'll tell dad you're being mean to me again." Robby laughed. "But yes there was a reason I called. Is uncle Jean-luc around?" _"Aye one second." _

"_Oui?" _"Hey. It's JJ. I was wondering if I could ask this huge, gigantic, enormous, extraordinarily important favour of you?" Jean-Luc laughed at her rambling. _"But of course JJ." _"Well I was wondering if you and aunt Heather could design me a dress?" JJ smiled as she heard him opening a sketchpad and grabbing a pencil. _"What occasion?" _"Ball." _"When?" _"A few weeks I think. Soon either way." _"Your hair, up or down?" _"Down." _"Do you have a preference in colour?" _"As long as it's not orange, yellow, or dark green use whatever you think will look best." _"D'accord cherie. I will start working on it right away." _"Umm, uncle Jean-Luc?" _"Oui." _"Keep in mind that I'm trying to impress someone when you're working." _"All my designs impress. But this wouldn't be that mysterious vampire you went on the date with the other night would it?" _"Dammit! Robby is so dead for opening that oversized mouth of his!" _"Come now. He's family and besides that he's one of the best guards Angus has ever sent me." _"Fine, I won't kill him but tell the next time I see him his ass is mine. Oh and by the way I expect to get a bill for this." _"Psh, yes and you can keep dreaming. When was the last time I allowed you or your father to pay any cloth I give? Never, and I am not about to start. Now you have fun on your trip and spend time with your parents. I will send Robby for you when the dress is ready for you try on." _

JJ hung up the phone after they said their goodbyes and put it down on the counter. "Daddy?" "What did Robby do now?" "HE TOLD UNCLE JEAN-LUC ABOUT THE DATE!" Angus laughed. "It's not funny dad. Now I'm never going to hear the end of this." Angus laughed and moved beside her to kiss her head.

"He worries about you. We all do, but the boys the most." He patted her shoulder as her mum put a plate of French toast in front of her.

JJ sat up with her parents share the details of her life they had missed until the early morning hours. When her father all but pushed her into the bedroom. The next morning she woke up around nine and finished the last of the files that need to be done. After lunch she walked around the grounds stopping at the stables. She walked through the barn and stopped at the last stall. The horse brought his head over the door. His nose nudged her cheek. Laughing JJ rubbed the nose.

"Hey Fangs. How ya doing boy?" The horse huffed. "Want to go for a run?" JJ laughed when the horse nudged her again. She went to work saddling the horse. Once he was ready she led him out of the barn and got on. Leaning forward she rubbed his neck. "Show what you can do." JJ sent him off. The wind wiped around her face and her hair. She loved to ride and Fangs had been hers since she moved here. He had been her father's gift to her when she was strong enough to walk around. Fangs had been through her entire recovery. She rode him until they reached the end of the woods that backed onto the property. When she finally returned to the stables the sun was long ago set and her father was leaning against the door.

"What are we going to do with ye? Riding without a helmet, that's nine kinds of stupid." He shook his head as she dismounted and led Fangs into the barn. JJ took off the saddle before leading him into his stall. Angus followed behind her closing the stall door. He handed her the brush. "He always seems happier when yer around." JJ just nodded. Angus sighed. He knew what was wrong. That didn't mean he had to like it. "Ye miss him don't ye?"

JJ turned to her father. "Miss who daddy?" Angus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. JJ laughed. "Okay so that didn't work. Yes I miss him. A lot. Can I ask you something?" She made her way to the stall door and exited the stall to stand beside him.

"Anything, ye know that."

"When you finally admitted to yourself that ya loved mum, did feel like you were whole? Was it like this missing piece was found that you didn't even know had been missing?" JJ asked as they walked out of the barn.

Angus stopped and JJ followed his gaze to find him starring at her mum. Emma was practicing with her 9mm at a target JJ could just barely make out. "When I met yer mother it was like the world shifted. It was like I had tunnel vision. I dinna ever look at women after the first time I laid eyes on her. When we finally admitted things to each other it was like an organ started working again." JJ nodded. "That's how you feel about this vamp isn't it?"

JJ looked at him. "Yeah dad. It is, I don't know maybe it's too soon but I feel like I've knew him my whole life."

Angus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "JJ, love its never too soon for love. Emma and I wanted to take you into the city tonight, but she's busy with her shooting right now. Why don't ye go see if yer lad is on a messenger and talk until yer mum ready to go?"

JJ went on her tip two to kiss his cheek. "Thanks daddy."

Running up to her room JJ pulled out her laptop. She logged onto the Romatech database and found Gregori's email. She remembered him tell her that the first thing he did was check his email. Glance at her clock she saw that he would have just woken up. Typing quickly she sent him an email.

_Hey Gorgeous,_

_I had a little time on my hands so I thought I would say hi. Do you have a messenger and some time maybe we could talk. _

_3 JJ_

JJ sighed as she sent the email. Praying she hadn't missed him she quickly signed into her MSN account and waited for the chime to let her know she got an email. Seconds later she heard it clicking on it she read the email.

_Hello Beautiful,_

_Thank god for small favours, after not seeing you last night I thought I would nuts. I do have MSN. I'll add this email right now. _

_3 Gregori_

As soon as she finished reading the message a window popped up asking her to add someone. Figuring that it had to be Gregori she hit okay and opened a window.

_Vampy_Girl: Gregori???_

_Fangs: JJ???_

_Vampy_Girl: That would be correct. OMG ur name!! :D _

_Fangs: What??? O_o_

_Vampy_Girl: It's the name of my horse. I got him when I was sixteen. LMAO freaky coincidence. _

_Fangs has changed his name. _

_TakenVamp: Hows this?_

_Vampy_Girl: Purrrrfect ;) _

_TakenVamp: Now that is something I'd like to hear in person. _

_Vampy_Girl: Maybe when I come back. _

_TakenVamp: How's your visit going?_

_Vampy_Girl: Great except for one thing. :-l_

_TakenVamp: And what would that be? _

_Vampy_Girl: I miss you like hell. :'(_

_TakenVamp: I miss you too. _

There was a knock at her door. Her dad stuck his head in. "JJ ye ready to go?"

"Sure dad, just give me a few minutes to sign off and get changed." He nodded and left.

_Vampy_Girl: I'm sorry but I have to go. My parents want to take me into town. _

_TakenVamp: AWWWW :( You're leaving? LOL Have fun! I will see you tomorrow night. _

_Vampy_Girl: I can't wait. _

_TakenVamp: I'll see you soon. XOXO_

Vampy_Girl: OXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXO

JJ reluctantly signed off her MSN. Sighing she got up from her bed and quickly changed cloths before heading down to the foyer. When she reached the bottom stair she heard voices. She recognized them as Jack and her dad.

"While Ian is on his honeymoon I'll be moving ye to head up the office at Romatech."

"Wherever I'm needed I will be Angus. You know that." Jack responded with a laugh.

JJ smiled and headed toward the voices. When she rounded the corner Jack's back was to her. JJ jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That means I'll see you all the time." She giggled.

"Ah, Topolina." Jack shifted to swing her in front of him and squeezed her tightly. "How are you?"

JJ leaned back to look at him. "Good. Even better now. What are you doing here?"

Jack laughed. "Angus needed to talk. Now I'm going to check in with Zoltan."

JJ nodded and let Jack put her feet back on the ground. "Okay. Say hi to him for me."

Jack kissed her forehead. "I will. See you soon. Ciao bella." With that he disappeared.

"Are you two ready?" Emma asked as she came in the room.

"Ready and waiting." JJ smiled and led the way to the front door.

Sunday night had arrived. While JJ was sad to leave her parents again she was overjoyed to see Gregori. Her bags were already packed and by the door like every other time she visited. Now she was just sitting on the window bench in the study. The window looked out over the grounds and had always been her favourite spot to watch the sun set. JJ closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window.

"Do ye ever think about moving back home, permanently?" Her father's voice broker through the silence.

JJ smiled but left her head against the window. "All the time. I wonder what it would be like to see you and mum all the time. But then I remember that right now, breaking out on my own, it's what's best for me right now."

Angus made a noise of agreement and JJ heard a shuffling. She opened her eyes to see her father sitting on the bench by her feet. Gently he patted her ankles. "Without ye here its too quiet. I think that was the first time Fangs has been running in months."

"I miss you too Daddy. But I have to do this. I have to know that I can take care of myself. Besides I really want to see how things go with Gr- this guy."

"Ye almost said his name." Angus laughed.

"I know, thank god I caught myself." She joined in his laughter.

"Come on. We'd better find yer mum and say goodbye before we leave."

JJ followed her dad out of the study. Half an hour later after a lengthy goodbye with her mum JJ and Angus appear in her living room. Angus insisted he sweep the apartment to make sure it was secure. JJ, knowing better then to argue, stood in the middle of the living room as he went around the apartment. When he was sure it was safe he returned to her side. After hugs and kisses he disappeared. JJ picked her bag off the floor and ran to the bedroom. She threw her bag in the corner as she made her way to the phone. Picking it up off the cradle she dialled. It was picked up after one ring.

"Hey its-" Was all she got out before Gregori materialized in front of her. He pulled the phone out of her hand, ended the call and threw it to the bed. He then pulled her into a searing kiss. When they broke apart JJ was breathless.

"Well hello to you too." She chuckled. "How was your weekend?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Horrible. Boring. Lonely. But it's starting to look up now."

"Really, how's that?" She asked as Gregori picked her up and took her to the bed. Gently he laid her down and crawled in beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Because I found my pot of gold again."

They stayed like that. Lying in each other's arms as they talked and kissed and kissed some more until it was time for Gregori to leave. He waited until the lat possible moment and even then he only left after promising to see her the next night before he had to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's taken this long to get an update out. I haven't forgotten aboout this story I was just having a major writters block and this school year's been crazy. So I'm trying to be better but with exams right now I can't make any promises. But for now I give you Chapter 9 and 10. Enjoy!!! :D**

* * *

It was already Friday. JJ couldn't believe it; it seemed like yesterday that she had just gotten home from Scotland. She and Gregori had spent every night together. Even last night while she was studying. He had come over around 1am. They had sat on the couch, JJ at one end with her back to the arm of the couch and Gregori at the other with her feet in his lap. He gave her a foot-massage while she recited information from her notes to him. Every so often he would give a different example and she would talk through the problem. She had been quiet surprised at how effective it was. When he left she had told him that she was going to have to kidnap him every time she had a test. He promptly told her that it wasn't kidnapping when the victim came willingly before kissing her tenderly.

JJ entered her apartment and sighed. She had had a busy day today. It was already dark outside since she had had a late midterm on top of wanting to talk to her professor about their term paper on a famous private investigator, she wanted to write about her dad but wasn't sure if he would qualify. Likely for her, her professor had done some work in the UK and was more than willing to accept a paper on Angus McKay.

After talking to her prof she finally made out to her truck and headed home. Traffic had been brutally which had not helped her already sleep deprived mood at all either. Not to mention the five hours she had put in at work today and the four she had passed with Toni and Shanna dress shopping between work and class. Basically she was just happy to walk in her front door and the comfort her couch promised, but what she found in her living room in front of the couch stole her breathe.

There sitting in the middle of her living room was a mannequin with the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Slowly she walked to the dress. When she got to it she reached out to touch the silky material. The dress was black and was a halter style. It had the most beautiful electric blue and hot pink bead detailing she had ever seen. The skirt of the dress only the slightest puff to it, just enough to pull away from the body but not enough for it to look like the iron-frame skirt Lady Pamela still wore. It wasn't long, cutting off just above the knees. It was perfect in every way.

"I take it you like it?" JJ turned to see her uncle smiling at her and Robby and Phil standing behind him.

"It's perfect." She whispered.

"Well in design yes. The dress itself however still needs to be determined." He came up beside her and took the dress down off the mannequin; he held it out to her. When JJ just continued to stare at the dress Jean-Luc chuckled. "Well don't just stare at it. Go try it on."

Smiling JJ took the dress from his hands and raced to her bedroom. Within in seconds, a change time of which Jean-Luc was sure would put both Simone and Ingrid to shame, JJ had returned with the dress on. The minute she was in full view Robby and Phil cough.

"Umm, Jean-Luc I'm no fashion expert but donna ye think the top half is a wee bit too tight?" Robby asked.

Jean-Luc smiled as he approached JJ. Gently yet expertly he tugged at the material around her ribs. "Can you breathe?" JJ nodded. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she was in a dress that fit this good. "Are you comfortable?" JJ nodded again, the dress felt like she was wearing nothing at all. Jean-Luc nodded before pronouncing; "Then it fits perfectly."

"But she's practically falling out of it." Phil exclaimed practically stuttering on his shock.

Jean-Luc laughed. JJ knew he was used to the overprotective ramblings of her brothers. As he laughed JJ threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank-you." She kissed his cheek. "I love it. It's the perfect dress."

Jean-Luc chuckled as she stepped back and twirled in a circle. "The dress is beautiful, mais il ne fait aucun justice à l'angle qui est habiller dedans." He smiled warmly at her. "Here, this is from Heather. She insisted that the outfit would remain incomplete without this."

JJ took the box her uncle held out to her. She opened it to find a beautiful pair of black pumps and a note on top. Taking out the note she read it aloud.

_Dear JJ,_

_I saw these shoes after Jean-Luc showed me the design. Not only are they a great match to the dress but I saw them and thought of you. Also you'll notice no purse. Clutches are too annoying so if you look on the left strap just below where it meets your shoulder you'll find a pouch sewn into the dress. It's just big enough for the essentials; credit card, debit card, license, and some cash. As for lipstick, I have three words for you; date's jacket pocket. I'm sure you'll understand. Anyway call me and let me know how it went. Heather_

_PS Bethany included the "better" version of one of the design sketches. She said it looked like you now. _

JJ pulled out the drawing. On the mannequin Bethany had drawn brown eyes and brown hair that matched her own. On the top of the page in messy crayon writing the drawing was labeled JJ. "Thank-you." She repeated looking at her uncle.

Jean-Luc nodded. "And now I take my leave. I would like at least one picture of the entire ensemble." With that he came forward, kissed her cheek and disappeared.

JJ turned to Robby and Phil. "You guys got any plans for the night? Any hot dates?"

Both guys laughed. "Och, of course Simone finally came to her senses and decided she'd rather be with me instead of a rich fashion designer." Robby laughed out.

"And the woman of my dreams is waiting for me in Texas." Phil added.

"Good, as long as both of you don't have plans we can hang out tonight." JJ said. "Let me just get changed. Umm, Robby there's blood, bleer, and Bliskey in the fridge. Phil I'm low on edible groceries so you and I will have to grab a bite on the way."

JJ ran into her room. As she unzipped the dress she called Gregori's office. It went to voicemail; she left a message before changing and joining her brothers. She knew it was probably really stupid but she was so excited to spend the night with them. Since Phil got transferred to Texas she never saw him and Robby was worse. At least when he was in Paris she could accept that she never saw him because he was on a different continent. But now he was in the same country and she still never saw him. Nights like tonight, even when it meant not seeing Gregori, were too rare to pass up.


	10. Chapter 10

It had finally arrived. They were going to the ball at Romatech. JJ was nervous somehow she needed to find the courage to meet the man who had changed Gregori on top of introduce him to her family. No big deal, yeah and Attila the Hun was as kind as Santa.

JJ fiddled with her dress for the hundredth time as Gregori walked her to Romatech for the ball. She was trying to come up with a plan to remain unnoticed by her family until she could introduce Gregori. So far, other than running home she had come up with nothing.

Suddenly Gregori took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Relax. They'll love you."

JJ stopped dead in her tracks when what he had said registered in her head. "They? What do you mean they? I didn't sign up for a they I signed up for a him." JJ turned and headed back to the car, mortified at the idea of meeting more than one person.

Gregori gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his chest and hugged her to him. "Relax. It's just him and his wife. I promise no one else." He turned her around to look at her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "We okay?"

JJ nodded and allowed Gregori to lead her into the building. Within moments they were in the ballroom Gregori was leading her through the crowd. JJ wasn't paying attention to where they were going she was too busy looking for her sister, brothers, parents, uncle, aunt, anyone she wasn't ready to meet yet. Suddenly she heard Gregori's voice and it snapped her attention back what was going on in front of her.

"So here he is the man who saved my life and his beautiful wife."

JJ turned around and let out a laugh when she realized who Gregori was introducing her to. "You've got to be kidding me. Roman you actually turned someone in the last hundred years?"

Gregori looked at her confused. "You know each other."

"Gregori meet my sister Shanna and her husband Roman." JJ laughed.

"You mean I've been dating-" He looked at Roman who merely smirked. JJ didn't have to be a genius to know that that expression held relief that he knew her mystery boyfriend could be trusted with his sister. Then Gregori looked at Shanna. "Please don't hurt me."

Shanna laughed. "Ha, I wouldn't worry about me. The one you should be worry about is-"

"Dad!" JJ called cutting Shanna off mid-sentence and ran around Shanna.

Roman came to stand beside Gregori and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."

"Why-" Then Gregori noticed who JJ had launched herself at. "SHIT! Anyone but him. Why did it have to be Angus? Why couldn't it have been Jean-Luc or Zoltan or Jack? Why not someone who doesn't already hate me?" He said as JJ led Angus over to them.

"You'd be surprised the calming effect she has on him." Roman whispered before taking Shanna's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Gregori Holstein. Gregori this is my dad Angus McKay."

"We've met." Angus gritted out.

"Yep." Gregori replied quickly. He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet scanning the crowd. "Where's the Mrs.? You usually resist the urge to kill me when Emma's around."

"He won't kill you. Will you daddy?" JJ laughed.

"No. But really? Ye'd want to date him? I thought ye'd better taste lass."

"Dad! Don't make me find mum." JJ threatened glaring at Angus.

Gregori starred shocked at Angus as he wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulders and kissed her temple. Gregori noted that the action was filled with the same love that he had only ever seen Angus show Emma and Constantine.

"I was just joking. The lad is a good man, an annoying one but a good one." He turned his attention to Gregori. "But if ye hurt her-"

"I'd kill myself for it before you would even know about." Gregori said sincerely. He couldn't imagine hurting JJ ever, but if he ever did he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Angus nodded at the words.

"Gregori! You muz danz wiz me!" Simone called when she suddenly appeared and practically jumped him.

Gregori quickly untangled himself from her. "Sorry Simone but my dance card has already been filled for the night and hopefully will remain so." He said starring at JJ. He held out his hand to her. "May I?"

JJ placed her hand in his and followed him to the dance floor. When Gregori started twirling her around she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Roman being my brother. I thought it might change things between us. I was scarred it would scare you off."

"It's okay. I didn't tell you Roman was the one who turned me because I didn't want you to think it was the only reason I got the job and I didn't want you to think less of me."

JJ squeezed him tighter. "I don't care how you got the job or who turned you. I love you just the way you are."

"I don't care who your brother or sister or dad is. I love you too." He said before kissing her head. "So who else do you know?"

"Hmm, well Connor, Robby, Ian, Toni, Dougal, Phineas, Phil, and Jack obviously working for dad and all. Phil, Robby, Phineas and Jack are actually my best friends and well I consider them all brothers. I know Jean-Luc and Heather Echarpe, but its uncle Jean-Luc and aunt Heather to me. Obviously Bethany. I know Zoltan and call him uncle but I don't really know him nearly as well as I know the others because I see them a lot more often. I talk to Darcy and Austin Erickson a lot too." She paused. "I'd met Jedrek." She whispered but Gregori heard her.

"What?" He quietly exclaimed as he stopped turning her. JJ could see the recognition in his eyes. He remembered the name from the incident at the DVN with Toni and Ian.

"Can we go to the gardens?"

Gregori nodded and lead her out to the garden. When they got there they settled on a bench. Gregori sat first and pulled JJ onto his lap. JJ let Gregori wrap his arms around her middle and laid her head on his chest under his chin.

"Remember on our first date I told you that the reason I was adopted was a long story?" She felt Gregori nod. "Well it has to do with Casimir, well more specifically his men, and it'll also explain way I can't look at Sean Wheldon as anything other than a selfish, arrogant bastard."

"Why would you look at him any other way?" Gregori asked sounding confused.

JJ started playing with the lapel of Gregori's suit jacket. "Well Shanna isn't just my sister because I've always considered Roman a brother. Biologically Shanna and I are sisters. Sean Wheldon is my biological father. And also the reason I was held captive by Jedrek's men for months before dad found me."

"You have to understand my childhood first. My family moved around a lot. As kids, Shanna, me and our brother were fed this story about our dad working for the state department. I don't know if our mother ever knew the truth. Anyway from about the age of 10 I realized that I had psychic powers. They negated anything Sean tried to pull on me. Which pissed him off, and I would get punished for it. Sometimes physically sometimes I just had to do everything around the house."

"Shanna was the only one who ever stood up for me and she paid for it. Sean sent her to boarding school because he couldn't control her. I was always told she had left because she hated me. It was the only thing he had that would hurt me and he used it better than a lion tamer uses a whip. I didn't find out until Shanna and I reconnected that it wasn't true."

JJ sighed. Telling Gregori about her childhood was the easy part of this conversation. The next part of her store was the hard part. It was the make or break part of her story.

"When I was sixteen and our family was living in Russia. One night Sean and I got into a fight and I left. He had hit me and I saw no other option. He knew there were vampires around but because he couldn't control me he let me leave figuring that if I was attacked it was my own fault and it would finally teach me a lesson. I was walking for about an hour when all of a sudden somebody was in front of me."

"Later I found out it was Jedrek Janow. The next thing I knew I was in some room lying on a bed, my wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts. He was in room with me. He was on the phone with someone and they gave him permission for him and his men to continue. I know now that it was Casimir."

"For three weeks Jedrek and his men starved and beat me. During that time he and his men feed on me making sure it was as painful as possible and raped me. I screamed in agony like crazy for the first week, and then I realized that it only made it worse. So I decided to take everything quietly and wait until I had an opening to run. After another two weeks I managed to escape. I was so out of it I don't know how I got out. I started running, it was about 8am when I left and I ran all day and most of the night."

"That night I ran into Angus somewhere near the Siberian boarder, which means I had made it about 50km. To this day dad can't figure how in the condition I was in I made it that far. I guess desperation makes a person invincible. Anyway when I found him I knew what he was; I sensed it with my powers. Even though I knew what he was I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He read my mind and saw what had happened to me. He told me I was safe and that he would take care of me. Angus teleported me to Scotland and for a month he nursed me back to health, which was fairly easy for him since I was used to sleeping days and being tortured all night. He took care of my schooling, helped me get into NYU, paid for school, arranged for half of my schooling to be split between NYU and Edinburgh, and he reunited me with Shanna."

"While I lived with Angus slowly and carefully introduced me to everyone. First Roman came to Scotland. Then Jean-Luc came to visit, then Connor and Phil. After that I met Zoltan, Robby, Ian, and Jack. It's because of them that I'm okay now." JJ squeezed Gregori. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but-"

"It's fine. I know it must be hard for you. I love you and I will always love you. I won't let anyone hurt you again, ever."

"I know. I love you too. Let's get back to the party?" JJ suggested.

"Yeah, Angus has probably told everyone who you're dating. I'm going to have to face them all sooner or later might as well get it over with."

JJ smiled and stood up. Once Gregori stood he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back to the party.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For those of you wondering what JJ's dress looks like I found a picture really close to what I was envisioning. There only a few differences, the picture is full length and JJ's only went to her knees and in the picture the beading is white/silver and JJ's is bright blue and pink and the picture is slightly more puffy at the skirt than what I pictured in my head. But other than that its exactly what I pictured. The link to the picture is one my profile because I'm apparently a little computer impaired and could make it work here in the A/N. SRRY!!! :(**

* * *

JJ was leaning into Gregori's side as they made their way back into the ballroom. The first thing JJ noticed was the huge crowd around one of the table to their right. Once she looked closer she realized the group consisted of her entire family. _Great, _she thought, _good news travels fast. _Before she could direct Gregori to the group his arm slipped from her waist and JJ turned to find him embracing another woman. When he pulled away he pulled JJ back to his side.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. JJ this is my mother."

JJ smiled as she recognized the older woman. "Hi, Radinka it's been a while. How are you?"

Before Radinka could answer Gregori turned to look at JJ. He had a shocked expression on his face. "Do you know everyone?"

Radinka just shook her head at her son before turning and smiling at JJ. "I'm fine dear." The older woman looked between her son and JJ and her smile grew wider. "I always knew you were a special one JJ. Especially after seeing the effect you had on the boys." She reached out and patted JJ arm that was rest around Gregori's middle. "Perhaps years ago when Roman introduced went to introduce me as Mrs. Holstein I should have let him. Then I might have found out first, about you dating my son. But mystery adds to the adventure and love my dear is the greatest adventure of all."

JJ smiled before letting go of Gregori to hug the woman she had loved the first moment they had met. "You have always been the smartest person I know Radinka."

"I highly doubt that when you know Roman as well."

"There is more than one kind of smart." JJ countered playfully.

"That's true. Now I suppose I should collect your nephew and get him to bed. Oh and if this one," she pointed to Gregori trying to give the evil eye but failed, "gives you any trouble you let me know. I'll set him straight for you and come see me for embarrassing stories I have them all. I think you'd especially like the one about a missing understanding about the term 'birthday suit' on his fifth birthday and the pictures of a clothless Gregori chasing the dog around the coffee table."

"I'll be sure to remember that." JJ laughed. With a nod and a smile Radinka went to find Tino.

When his mother was gone Gregori groaned. "Now that my mother has completely embarrassed me shall we go let your brothers kill me?"

JJ kissed his cheek. "Your mother is one of the sweetest women I know. That has got to have been the farthest thing from embarrassing I could ever think of, she loves you. As long as I've known her all she ever talks about is her son and with the addition in the last few years of Tino. It was adorable and how much you love her is really very touching. Besides don't you dare try to pretend to me you wouldn't die for that woman if the need arose, it's one of the things I love about you. And as for my brothers I can fight them off, even in heels and a dress." Gregori laughed as they made their way over the group.

Before most of the family could realize they were there her mum had swept her into a hug. JJ smiled as she, being slightly taller that her mum; set her chin on her mother's shoulder. "Hi mum."

Emma stood back and held JJ at arm's-length. "JJ you look absolutely amazing." She turned her head to look at Jean-Luc. "You've outdone yourself again Jean-Luc. This dress is even more beautiful than her maid of honor dress."

Jean-Luc smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "With a model as beautiful as JJ one must always strive to do better than the last."

"Aww, uncle Jean-Luc you say the nicest things." JJ smiled placing her hand over her heart. Jean-Luc chuckled. JJ looked to Gregori ready to introduce him when she noticed her brothers and some friends had already descended. Standing in a semi-circle blocking his escape was Connor, Ian, Phineas, Carlos, Howard, Phil, Robby, and Jack. They all stood there with their arms crossed just staring at Gregori. JJ looked from them to Toni who just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, boys? I'm getting testosterone poisoning over here." JJ called playfully.

"Och, so ye're the one dating JJ?" Connor asked.

Phineas smiled. "G-man, you had better be good to her." JJ breathed a sigh of relief at one of them said something nice, well maybe not nice per say but it was non-threatening at least.

"I donna think I trust ye with her." Ian stated.

"Hey! Ian too late you already trusted him with me." Toni objected and winked at JJ.

"Nay, I asked ye to stay with him. It dinna mean I trusted him." Ian smirked.

"Just be careful with her is all I'm going to say." Howard supplied.

"Or we'll take a bite out of you amigo." Carlos finished.

"Gregori we've always like ye," Robby started.

"But if ever she sheds a tear because of you, we will kill you." Jack finished.

"Basically Gregori, what we're saying is if you hurt her you die. Plain and simple. So long as she's happy we're happy. And despite what it just sounded like we all do like you. Well with the exception of Angus of course." Phil smiled as everyone laughed. Phil came forward and shook his hand. "Just remember, she's our little sister. Cut us some slack."

Gregori laughed. "Slack Phil? You've got the length of a football field. Come on man there's like eight of you and one of me. If I didn't love her so much I might have already split."

JJ looked to her mum who was smiling at the guys. "You knew they were going to pull that." JJ accused.

Emma shrugged. "I had an idea. Especially when you're dad told them that it was Gregori and they all got this mutual smirk."

JJ shook her head before speaking to the rest of them. "Okay we're going to head out to the dance floor for a few more songs, then I gotta split cause unlike all you lucky assholes I have an eight o'clock class tomorrow morning."

Gregori held out his hand for her. "I'll drive you home." He stated.

"Don't worry about it. I can just as easily call a cab to come get me. Besides there's hours left before dawn you should stay and have fun."

"Not likely without you here. I'll drive you." JJ smiled and nodded as they joined the other couples on the dance floor.

**

* * *

**

Back at the group

"Well I actually hate to say this but I think she's in good hands." Howard said.

"No." Phil sighed. "Nobody's hands are good hands."

"But if it had to be anyone, I guess Gregori is the best out there." Jack said.

"If you boys so much as think about doing anything that remotely resembles hazing him into the folds you will all pay." Toni threatened.

"And how do ye plan on doing that lass?" Robby laughed.

"Well for starters I will let Bethany know that you have agreed to play dress-up with her for a week and a certain big wolf will be attending daily tea-parties for that same week." Heather said pinning both Phil and Robby with a threatening stare. Toni laughed as they both cringed.

"As for you Connor, when the baby is born how do after sundown diaper charges for a month sound to you?" Shanna smiled. Connor who had looked as if he was going to say something quick shut his mouth.

"As for you Carlos and Howard, I have lot of ideas for you too. And Ian my love can you say no more physical contact for a week?" Toni smiled as Ian glared at her.

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed. "Why is Phineas not being threatened?"

"Because Phineas was the first and only one not to threaten Gregori." Emma stated as if Carlos was a child. She looked out to the dance floor where JJ was spinning back into Gregori's arms. "Look at them. They are such a picture perfect pair. What would be perfect now would be-" Before Emma finished the song changed and 'Tale as Old as Time' played. "Ha. Would be if that song began playing." She laughed. Together everyone watched as JJ wrapped an arm around Gregori's shoulders and her other hand was clasped tightly in his.

**

* * *

**

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DANCE FLOOR

Simone watched as Gregori dance with that mortal. She didn't care if she was Angus' daughter. It didn't change the fact that she was mortal and therefore below Gregori. "She doz not dezerve him." Simone said quietly to herself.

Someone stepped closer to her and spoke. "Perhaps I can help you with that."

* * *

**A/N: This episode between Simone and our mystery character will not be discussed again for a few chapters (I'm not exactly sure how many yet). I put it in here because I thought it was the perfect scenario for the meeting. It will become clear later. I apologize to you readers if this confuses you later in the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize that it took me this long to update this story. I have all these bits and pieces of this story and have had a hard time piecing them together. Here's the newest installment, I hope it doesn't take as long for the next chapter but I can't make any promises**

**

* * *

**

After a few songs Gregori led JJ off the dance and out to his car. They drove in comfortable silence all the way to her building. When Gregori pulled over to the curb JJ turned to him and smiled.

"I had a great time tonight." She said as he took her hand.

"I did too. And now we don't have to worry about where we are when we're together." He smiled as he laid a kiss on her hand.

"Do you want to come up?" She asked softly.

"I do but I won't. If I came up there tonight I wouldn't be able to keep my promise of taking things slow. The way you look right now I would teleport us from the elevator to the bedroom and then use vamp speed on your clothing." JJ shivered at the idea. The fact that her only sexual experience to this point had been forced on her had prevented JJ from every feeling comfortable sleeping with any of her previous boyfriends, all three of them. But with Gregori she was pretty sure if he had asked on that first date she would have let him take her then.

"I think I'll say good night down here."

JJ leaned across and kissed him. "Good night then." She whispered her lips still touching his.

Gregori kissed her again. "Good night pretty lady."

With that JJ left the car and made her way into the building. Once inside the lobby she turned to find Gregori still sitting at the curb watching her. She waved and made her way to the elevators. It wasn't until the elevator doors started to close that he drove away. JJ's heart swelled with the display of protectiveness.

Two weeks had passed since the ball and JJ couldn't have been happier. She smiled as she ran down the stairs of her building because the elevator wouldn't get her to what was waiting for her quick enough. She speedily walked through the lobby. Once outside the door she caught sight of Gregori leaning against his car. When he saw her he stood and JJ ran into his open arms. Gregori caught her and hugged her close.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as JJ felt him bury his face in her hair.

"Yes." She answered honestly as she tightened her hold on his neck.

"It was only two nights." Gregori laughed. He had gone with Roman to the Romatech plant down south and visited with Jean-luc.

"Two nights too long." She said kissing his neck.

Gregori turned his head and kissed her temple. "Come on. Mom said to have you there by nine. We're going to be late if we don't leave."

"Any chance you could just teleport us there?"

"And why would you like that better?" He laughed.

"Well I'd get to hold you long and we could go for a quick walk and I wouldn't have to share you just yet." She smiled.

Gregori laughed as he kissed her temple again and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her down the street. After about fifteen minutes later Gregori pulled her into a dark alley. "It's time to go." He stated simply.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you found a nice alley to make out in." JJ pouted.

Gregori leaned his head down and gently bit her lip before taking her lips in a mind blowing kiss. "Sorry sweetheart first dinner then random acts of love and lust."

JJ laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The next thing she knew they were in the kitchen of the townhouse.

"Gregori, boy you are cutting it close." JJ turned to find Radinka waving a wooden spoon at Gregori.

Gregori laughed and left her side to kiss his mother's cheek. "Sorry mom, traffic was a killer over there tonight."

"I may be old but I am not stupid. You did not drive over. I have better hearing then you a great deal of the time and I didn't hear a car. So don't you try to pull a fast on me, I was young once too."

Gregori groaned. "Awww, mom really? That right there in five words was so much more than I ever needed to know about you and dad."

JJ joined Radinka's laughter as the kitchen door opened. "AUNT JJ!"

JJ looked over just in time to see Tino running to her. She unfortunately didn't have enough time to brace herself against the force of his body. JJ ended up on her ass with Tino falling somewhere around her waist. Laughing she grabbed under his arms and hauled him up to her and hugged him tightly.

"Hey there little man. When did you get so strong?" She looked down at him.

Tino looked away looking a little ashamed. "I'm sorry aunt JJ. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No sweetie, of course you didn't. I just wasn't ready for it that's all. Besides it's not the first time I've been knocked down and it won't be the last. It's how I met Gregori." JJ stood and lifted Tino to her hip.

"Really?" He asked, looking between her and Gregori.

"It sure is squirt." Gregori smiled before helping his mother at the stove.

JJ looked to Tino. "Are mommy and daddy here too Bud?"

Tino shook his head. "Mommy and Daddy went out for dinner and Radinka said she was having you and Gregori over so she offered to take me too."

"Radinka, do you want me and Tino to set the table?"

"That would be perfect dear, thank-you."

Together JJ and Tino set the table. Just when they finished Radinka and Gregori started bring the food the table. With a pat to Gregori's arm JJ went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood. She popped it into the microwave and brought it to Gregori. Gregori accepted the bottle and kissed her cheek. It wasn't until she turned to finding Radinka smiling at her with a knowing look that she realized what she had done. Without realizing it she had taken care of Gregori, known exactly what he needed and brought it to him. JJ smiled, it didn't bother it just surprised her how easily the action had been.

JJ sat between Tino and Gregori for dinner. She was acutely aware of Gregori's eyes on her as she cut Tino's meat. It was odd but it made her think of the future where she was doing the same thing for another little boy with her eyes and Gregori's hair. JJ gently shook her head it was too early for those thoughts though it felt right.

After dinner was finished and cleaned Radinka shooed the three of them into the living room. JJ sat on the couch with Tino on her lap and Gregori beside them. They had talked and were now sitting in a comfortable silence when Tino leaned over to Gregori and tapped his shoulder.

"What's up buddy?" Gregori smiled.

"Gregori do you love my aunt JJ?" Tino asked in a serious voice.

JJ gapped at her nephew. The question seemed so out of the blue. Gregori just smiled at Tino as he answered. "I do buddy, very, very much."

"Are you going to stay with her for a long time?"

Gregori still smiled. "That's the plan. Why buddy? You don't want me to?"

"No I do. Aunt JJ smiled all the time before but now it's different. Before when she'd hold me I knew she was hurting and I was always trying to help her. But now she doesn't hurt any more. Now she never gets really, really quiet; she's always laughing and joking with everyone. She doesn't even have to leave the room any more if grandpa's there. I just wanted to make sure you were going to stay so she would stay okay."

Tino laid his head on JJ's shoulder and JJ hugged him tightly to her. "Oh little man, I love you so, so much."

As JJ held Tino like that she looked to Gregori who met and held her gaze. He lifted the arm he had slung on the top of the couch behind her and began playing with her hair. JJ leaned her head back into his hand. A few minutes later the door swung open and Radinka entered carrying a heavy tray.

Immediately Gregori teleported from the couch to her side and took the tray from her. Radinka reached up and patted his cheek gifting him with an affectionate smile. "Such a good boy you are."

Gregori bent down and kissed her cheek. "You should have called me ma; I would have come and carried it for you."

"I know dear. But I had a feeling that you all needed to sit together alone for a while."

Tino, whose head had snapped up with the sound of the door smiled as he looked to Radinka. "You've been seeing things again huh?"

"I always see things little one. Like how much you really hoped I'd bring you in a hot chocolate with the coffee." She smiled at Tino.

Tino's smile grew. "Did you know that I was really hoping that-"

"I bring in homemade cookies? Of course, and I made your favourite little one."

Tino jumped down from JJ lap and ran to hug Radinka's legs. "You know everything Radinka."

"It comes from raising my own little boy who loved sweets just as much as you."

Tino looked up at Gregori with a new found respect. "Really?"

"Of course." Gregori laughed. "My mother makes the best cookies in the state. Has she made the little round chocolate ones with the icing and coconut for you yet?" Tino nodded. Gregori smiled. "Those are the ones I miss the most." Gregori dropped another kiss to his mother's cheek before that taking the tray to the coffee table.

Tino and Radinka followed behind him and Tino resumed his position on JJ's lap. Radinka once seated handed Tino his hot chocolate. Tino took his hot chocolate and when he said nothing JJ nudged him gently.

"Tino, what do you say little man?" JJ prompted.

"I'm sorry. Thank you Radinka."

Radinka smiled. "You are more than welcome. Here." She said as she handed him a plate of cookies. "This is your special plate with a little bit of everything."

JJ smiled down at Tino. "Do your parents know how spoiled you are?"

Tino grinned at her. "Mommy says she doesn't know whose worse; you, daddy, Uncle Angus and Aunt Emma, or Radinka."

JJ laughed and kissed his cheek before accepting her coffee from Gregori. They sat and talked for about an hour before Gregori looked over to JJ.

"Mom, I was thinking JJ and I would take Tino out to see a movie. Would that be alright with you?"

"Why of course dear. JJ and Tino should enjoy their youth. Just take Tino home when you're done and I will let his parents know."

JJ put an excited Tino down on the ground. "Thank-you so much for dinner Radinka it was delicious. I'll have to get you to teach me how to make it."

"You are more than welcome my dear. You just let me know when and I will be happy to help you."

Gregori kissed his mother's cheek and spoke to her in what sounded like Hungarian to her. Radinka smiled and responded as she patted his cheek.

Gregori smiled as he responded in English. "Only because of you, mom. I can't take any credit for that." He kissed her cheek again. "I will see you tomorrow." With that he wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulders and they all left.

Once in the lobby Gregori lifted Tino to his hip and pulled JJ to him. "Hold tight guys." Everything went black and then JJ found herself in the same alley as earlier.

"Crap. I forgot to grab Tino's booster seat at the house." Gregori said before turning to JJ. "Do you have one in your truck?"

"Umm, not in my truck but up in the apartment." JJ didn't really look at him when she said that and Gregori knew that it signaled something.

"Gregori it can't be in her truck, silly. Aunt JJ's truck was totaled yesterday when she was out with Ian and Dougal when they were chasing Malcontents. Uncle Angus got real made because she wasn't supposed to be where she was when she hit the tree." Tino said a purely innocent way.

"Thanks Tino." JJ muttered.

Gregori looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me? It doesn't look like you got in an accident."

JJ moved the collar of her shirt to show him the bruise from her seatbelt. "Nothing visible was bruised. Just a few light ones on the face but the make-up covers them. I'll run up and grab the seat."

JJ left them and returned five minutes later. Gregori took the seat from her and set it up in the back seat. Gently he then took Tino and buckled him in. Once Tino was secured Gregori stood and closed the door. He then turned to JJ.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gregori asked.

"Because it wasn't a big deal. The truck wasn't totaled the front was badly damaged. The air bags didn't even go off. Dad just decided that he wanted me in a new car. I have a black Honda Ridgeline coming within the week. Really it wasn't a big deal."

Gregori hugged her. "You weren't supposed to be there?"

JJ laughed. "No, I drove the weapons to the area and was supposed to stay there. But I had a feeling so I drove to the other side of the building. I found the malcontents and there was no other opinion then to chase them. Dad was not a happy camper."

"I wouldn't have been either." He looked into her eyes and moved hair from her face. "Try to be more careful, and next time tell me, deal?"

JJ leaned up and kissed his lips. "Deal." She agreed before kissing his lips again and walking around to her side of the car and got in.


End file.
